<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Love of Pete by ConnieBailey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786704">For the Love of Pete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey'>ConnieBailey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having finally obtained Tony Stark's reluctant blessing to "date" Deadpool, Peter Parker is a happy camper... for about five minutes before all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we last left our heroes, they had been beamed up…. <i>(see prequel For Pete’s Sake)</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?” Deadpool said, as he and Peter materialized in a space roughly the size of a blimp hangar.</p>
<p>Loki of Asgard stood a few feet away looking as guilty as a dog next to a spilled trash can. “I’m so sorry,” he said, as the door behind him opened.</p>
<p>Even as the door slid open and Loki vanished, Peter and Deadpool were moving apart, ready to team up on whatever came through the opening. They had superhuman reflexes, but that did nothing to help them avoid the cloud of yellowish gas that quickly permeated the air. They held their breath as long as possible, struggling to stay conscious, but they eventually passed out.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter said, when Deadpool opened his eyes a while later. “Don’t try to move. You’ll—”</p>
<p>“Ow!”</p>
<p>“I warned you.” Peter put a hand on Deadpool’s chest and pressed him back to the floor. He shifted a little. His butt was getting numb from sitting on the hard floor.</p>
<p>Deadpool raised his head to look down at the manacles on his wrists and the shackles on his ankles. Instead of chain, they were connected by short rods of metal. They were thick and had a few tiny lights imbedded in them. “What the F?”</p>
<p>“They have electronic components.”</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>“I tried to get them off, but—”</p>
<p>“Well, at least they didn’t explode.” Deadpool sighed as he tried to sit up again.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Peter got his hands under Deadpool’s shoulders and levered him into a sitting position. He sat back down with him, close enough that Deadpool could lean against him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Shortcake. Any idea what’s going on here?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. “I woke up here just a few minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you tied up?”</p>
<p>“No idea. Maybe they don’t think I’m dangerous.”</p>
<p>“So… they’re idiots? Good. We’ll be out of here in no time.”</p>
<p>Peter raised a wan smile that made Deadpool feel a lot better about being practically naked and shackled in a strange room that was on the cold side.</p>
<p>The door opened and a man in all-black tactical armor walked through. The hard, light-gray mask he wore looked vaguely like a skull. The big gun in his hands looked like alien tech.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“They didn’t gag you? Shit.” The man spoke into his wristband and then looked at Deadpool again.</p>
<p>“Fucking mercenary trash,” Deadpool said before the man could speak.</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one, right? You can call me Crossbones.”</p>
<p>“Are you a pirate?” Deadpool exclaimed. “I <i>love</i> pirates!”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” Crossbones said.</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe those morons didn’t gag you. And I really can’t believe you’re here. We just wanted the kid.” Crossbones glanced at Peter.</p>
<p>“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.”</p>
<p>“Suits me.” Crossbones aimed his weapon and fired a burst of rounds.</p>
<p>Peter leaped to attack, but it was over in a split-second. Crossbones fired the pistol in his left hand, and Peter hit the ground next to Deadpool with a dart in his neck.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that?” Peter said numbly, staring at the red ruin that used to be Deadpool’s chest. If only he hadn’t left the nano-wristbands at home, he could have— His eyes rolled up, and he fell limply to the floor.</p>
<p>Seconds later, a cleanup crew arrived. Deadpool’s body was dumped down a shaft that led to a river and eventually, a waterfall. Crossbones lifted Peter in his arms and carried him to another room.</p>
<p>Loki looked up from the small book in his hand and the book disappeared, but he remained seated. “What went wrong?” he asked.</p>
<p>“What makes you think something went wrong?”</p>
<p>“You have the demeanor of a man who’s been balked.”</p>
<p>“I’m in command of morons.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but what specifically happened?” Loki looked down at Peter.</p>
<p>“I had to tranq him. After I killed the mouthy one, this one looked like he was going to get stroppy.” Crossbones put Peter down on the long table. “He doesn’t look like much, but his weight to mass ratio is way off. What’s Stark’s interest in him?”</p>
<p>“How would I know?” Loki said, folding his lips primly.</p>
<p>“I figure you know plenty.” Crossbones took off his mask, revealing disfiguring scars. “But you ain’t gonna tell <i>me</i>, are you, princess?”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t look at Crossbones. “Not willingly.”</p>
<p>“Too bad for you that you don’t have a choice.” Crossbones came around the table to stand over Loki. “Me, I’m not a fan of all this supernatural bullshit. Obviously, magic works, but it’s unstable and treacherous.” He patted his gun. “My gun works the same way every time I pull the trigger.”</p>
<p>“How very nice for you. So does mine.” Loki still refused to look at Crossbones. He was watching Peter’s fingers twitch. “He’s waking up.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding. He should be out for another hour at least. I hit him with enough juice to take out a guy my size. What’s his deal anyway?”</p>
<p>Peter sat up abruptly. “What happened?” He looked around and stopped at Crossbones and Loki. “Where’s Spike— Deadpool?”</p>
<p>“Ask him.” Loki jerked his chin at Crossbones.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind the princess,” Crossbones told Peter. “He’s pissed that he wasn’t smart enough to see Hydra’s trap. And he’s really pissed at being forced to work for us.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I guess he would be,” Peter said vaguely. “Did you…? Have you seen my friend?”</p>
<p>“That trash-talking merc?” Crossbones said. “I killed him and threw the body in the sewer.”</p>
<p>All the color dropped out of Peter’s face as he remembered. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said. “He couldn’t do anything to you. He was helpless.”</p>
<p>“He was annoying.”</p>
<p>Loki gave a low chuckle.</p>
<p>“What?” Crossbones said.</p>
<p>“Nothing really. I was just thinking that a smart man who needed a prisoner’s cooperation probably wouldn’t shoot and dispose of his one piece of leverage. It amused me.”</p>
<p>“Look, witch. If you think I won’t do the same to you—”</p>
<p>Loki rose from his chair and met Crossbones’s gaze. Neither spoke and the silence stretched out as they stared one another down. After several seconds, Crossbones took the excuse to look away when Peter moved suddenly. Crossbones lunged, but Peter backflipped off the table and bounded to the door, well out of reach.</p>
<p>“Give it up, kid,” Crossbones said. “It won’t open.”</p>
<p>“He’s telling the truth,” Loki said. “You won’t get out that way.”</p>
<p>“Get back over here,” Crossbones said and waited until Peter tried the door and returned. “I’m leaving now to sort a few things out. When I come back, we’ll talk business.”</p>
<p>Peter watched him leave and then turned to Loki. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I was snared, never mind how, and forced to bring you here.”</p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“They don’t confide in me, understandably, but from what I’ve gleaned, they intend to use you in some way to force Tony Stark to do… something.”</p>
<p>“Boy, have they got the wrong idea. No one can force Mr. Stark to do anything he doesn’t want to… except maybe Miss Potts.”</p>
<p>“I told them that.” Loki cleared his throat. “I didn’t intend to bring your friend here.”</p>
<p>“That’s on him.” Peter tried to deliver a cool, tough line, but his voice choked off. He wasn’t Iron Man, after all. He swallowed a few times before he spoke again. “He wasn’t going to, going to, um, let me get taken away… again.” He blinked, but the tears overflowed and ran down his cheeks. “The big jerk,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Loki stood awkwardly for a moment, fighting the anomalous compulsion to comfort this child. Bemused, he took the couple of steps that separated them.</p>
<p>“What?” Peter said suspiciously.</p>
<p>Loki held out his arms, silently and a bit stiffly, offering solace.</p>
<p>Peter gave the God of Mischief the most dubious look in the history of dubious looks. “No offense, Mr. Loki, but, uh, what are you, uh—?”</p>
<p>“You mourn.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I liked him.” Peter’s voice choked off and it was a moment or two before he continued. “I like him a lot, so seeing him shot to death makes me sad.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I thought you might require consoling.”</p>
<p>Peter stared at Loki. “No offense,” he said again. “But that doesn’t, doesn’t sound like you. Not that I don’t appreciate the, uh, the, uh, offer.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s quite odd, isn’t it?” Loki frowned. “You looked sad, and I had an impulse I haven’t felt since I was, well, younger than you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be rude or anything. If you want to hug me, you can.”</p>
<p>Loki almost laughed, but he didn’t. There was something about this earnest young mortal that disarmed him, and that made him wary. He couldn’t allow others to have power over him. That was priority one. “I’m not at all certain I remember how, but I was willing to try.”</p>
<p>Peter blinked away more tears. “I know you tried to take over the world and all, but you don’t seem like such a bad guy to me.”</p>
<p>After a moment, Loki put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave it a heartening squeeze. “I’m the worst person for this sort of thing,” he said softly. “But I want you to remember something.”</p>
<p>Peter looked up into Loki’s eyes, his gaze swimming, lashes wet and clumped together.</p>
<p>Then Loki said the one thing that could help. “He can’t die.”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. “I forgot. How could I forget?”</p>
<p>“You were in shock, I assume, and of course, they used the gas on you. It has a lingering effect on the mind.”</p>
<p>Peter took a half-step back and Loki let him go. “Um, thanks. Really. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Loki spread his hands in a graceful gesture. “It seemed the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>“It was nice of you.” Peter wrapped his arms around himself. “It’s getting really cold in here.” He could see his next breath.</p>
<p>“It does that. I’ve no idea why.” Loki beckoned. “Come here.” He sat on the edge of the table and patted the spot next to him.</p>
<p>Peter was dubious but the habit of obeying his elders was ingrained, and Loki seemed to be on his side. He hopped up and sat still while Loki covered him with his cloak.</p>
<p>“Don’t you need this, Mr. Loki?”</p>
<p>“It’s really more of a fashion statement. I don’t mind the cold,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“You don’t feel the cold?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I feel it, but I don’t mind it.”</p>
<p>“Um, your skin is turning blue.”</p>
<p>“That’s nothing to worry about. Why don’t you try to rest? I fear you’ll need all your strength soon enough.” Loki put an arm around Peter’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Peter gratefully accepted the comfort of body heat as he thought longingly of the heater in the suit he wasn’t wearing. He leaned against Loki and tried to imagine Deadpool already healed of his wounds and on his way back to whup some ass. He flashed back to the bullets hitting Deadpool’s chest, and he pressed closer to Loki.</p>
<p>Loki gave Peter’s shoulder another squeeze. A jewel winked on the gold band around his left wrist, and he grimaced at the reminder. He could use Thor’s help right now. “Brother.” He looked up. “Where are you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This fic will contain references to the fic "This Is My Hand" by my dear friend and top drawer author Salix Babylon. It's an epic Avengers story of a soulmate triad made up of Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis, and Bucky Barnes. I was lucky enough to be her beta reader. Here's a link if you haven't read it and want to check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876309/chapters/42192872</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor clinked his glass against Darcy’s and downed his margarita in one swallow. He liked Jane’s friend and didn’t get to see enough of her. Not only was she a delight for the eyes, she pleased the ear as well, and of course, the taste buds. Thor would never disparage his lady love, but he did wish she could cook like Darcy.</p>
<p>“Hey, Thunder Thighs. My eyes are up here,” Darcy said.</p>
<p>Thor realized he was gazing at her sublime cleavage. What a Valkyrie she would make! She had the temper of a goddess of battle and the will too. Thor grinned.</p>
<p>“Asgard to Thor. You’re still doing it.”</p>
<p>“My apologies.”</p>
<p>Darcy smacked his forearm. “Ouch!” she said. She blew on her hand to ease the sting. “I was going to say, no need to apologize. I know I have a killer rack. Honest appreciation is… appreciated.”</p>
<p>“You are a fine woman, Lady Darcy.” Thor gave the pitcher a significant glance.</p>
<p>Darcy gave up and poured a margarita into a beer mug for him. “How you doing in there, Jane?” she called out.</p>
<p>“I may need you.”</p>
<p>“Do you need me or not?”</p>
<p>“I need you.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Darcy went into the kitchen</p>
<p>Thor got up and walked out from under the awning to look up at the evening sky. It was a lovely shade of violet with just a few wispy clouds catching the last lemon light of the sun. Something brushed his consciousness like… like a silken lock of Loki’s unbound hair sliding over his skin. Thor shook his head as if he could shake off the memory. He liked the past to stay where it belonged. Again, he felt the sensation of gossamer filaments like a phantom caress.</p>
<p>“Loki?” he whispered. He received no answer, but he felt a strong pull in the center of his chest that compelled him to seek out the source.</p>
<p>As Thor stuck his head in the kitchen door, Jane and Darcy looked up from a baking dish filled with a thick, pale soup.</p>
<p>“It’s not supposed to look like that, right?” Jane was saying.</p>
<p>“Not if what you were trying to make was panna cotta.” Darcy looked at Thor. “What’s up, blondie?</p>
<p>“I have to go.”</p>
<p>“Go?” Jane frowned. “Go where? We’re going to watch <i>Mama Mia</i> and sing along and eat dessert.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, maybe not,” Darcy said. She put a finger in the dish. “This ain’t never going to be panna cotta, and let’s face it, <i>Mama Mia</i> can wait.” She looked up at Thor. “So, what’s shakin’? Did Cap call you or something?”</p>
<p>“You probably speak to your soulmate more than I,” Thor said. He smiled. “I wouldn’t want him to become jealous. I’m sure I could best him in a fight, but why humiliate him?”</p>
<p>Jane sighed. “Please just answer the question.”</p>
<p>“Loki needs me.”</p>
<p>“Loki?” Jane’s eyes flashed. “I can believe he needs your help, but why does he deserve it?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say he deserved it.”</p>
<p>“He betrays you every time you trust him.”</p>
<p>“He’s still my brother.”</p>
<p>“Kid brothers.” Darcy made a rude noise.</p>
<p>Thor took Jane’s hands. “I love him,” he said solemnly.</p>
<p>“I know.” Jane rose on tiptoes to kiss him. “Go.” She flapped a hand at him. “We’ll eat all the dessert ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen,” Darcy said under her breath as the God of Thunder flew away. “We might drink it though. Wonder how it mixes with tequila.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pepper woke and saw light under the bedroom door. She rose and went to Tony’s office. She found him sitting at his computer desk.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Tony looked up. “I can’t find Peter.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I thought the wristbands—”</p>
<p>“Yes, they have transponders, so clearly, he’s not wearing either of them.”</p>
<p>“You know, he’s probably just enjoying some quality time.”</p>
<p>“That’s the first thing I thought of.” Tony gave her a sheepish look. “I lojacked Deadpool too.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“He’s….” Tony touched a finger to a map display. “Moving fairly quickly through this quadrant. Odd. That’s wilderness.”</p>
<p>Pepper leaned in and peered at the map. “A river? They’re in a boat?” she guessed.</p>
<p>“Could be. Something just doesn’t feel right.”</p>
<p>Pepper kissed his cheek. “You coming back to bed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Sure,” Tony said distractedly. “I’m not obsessing. I promise.” He smiled at her over his shoulder and made eye contact. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deadpool regained consciousness, or at least he thought he did. He was tumbling over and over through the thickest air— <i>Shit!</i> He came to the realization that he was in a swift current of water just before he bashed into a big rock with his shoulder. The humerus was jarred out of its socket, and he opened his mouth to scream. <i>Shit!</i> Still underwater and still unable to breathe liquid. Letting his arm dangle, he kicked desperately toward the roiling surface. That’s when he realized his legs weren’t working right. Obviously, he’d encountered a few other obstacles before he came to.</p>
<p>
  <i>Shortcake!</i>
</p>
<p>Deadpool came out of the water like a breaching whale and sucked in a huge breath. “Okay okay okay okay okay,” he chanted to keep his teeth from chattering. He brought his all but useless legs up and spread his arms. The pain was immense, but the freezing water kept it from being incapacitating. Floating precariously on his back, he let the river carry him like a piece of flotsam. He was going to make it to civilization, and he was going to heal. And he was going straight back to get Peter.</p>
<p>Deadpool banished all thoughts of what could be happening to his Shortcake. Peter was strong. He was tough. He was smart as fuck. And he didn’t take shit from unbalanced, trigger-happy mercenaries. Deadpool spoke from experience on that last one. He almost pitied Crossbones. Then again, he hoped Peter didn’t take Crossbones out before he could make it back. Deadpool wanted to do those honors himself.</p>
<p>“Nobody kills me and gets away with it,” he muttered as he was swept downstream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MJ answered her phone. “Yeah, hi, Ms. Parker.”</p>
<p>“Hi. Have you seen Peter today?”</p>
<p>“No, ma’am. He wasn’t in first period chem. I’ll probably see him at lunch though.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m over-reacting, but he didn’t come home last night, and he didn’t call.”</p>
<p>“That’s weird. Peter is never inconsiderate… unless he can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m a little worried. I’m sure he’s with that new friend of his, but… I worry, you know?”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask Ned to call you if he’s seen Peter, okay?”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Parker? Don’t worry too much. Deadpool is a little weird, but he’s a good guy.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, MJ. Bye.”</p>
<p>MJ looked at her phone and frowned. “Where are you, Parker?” she murmured.</p>
<p>May was already on the phone to Tony.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m aware,” Tony said when she finished speaking. “I’m tracking Deadpool, so I’ll have some answers soon.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief. You’ll call me?”</p>
<p>“You’re first on my list. Try to relax, okay? Put your feet up. Got any wine in the house?”</p>
<p>“Drinking in the middle of the day? Do I have to start worrying about <i>your</i> influence too?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. I promised Peter I wouldn’t talk about private stuff with other people.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ‘other people’,” Tony said, offended.</p>
<p>“I kind of think he meant you specifically,” May said uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Ah… I see. Well, I have only myself to blame for that. Look. Peter hasn’t been missing for long. We’re probably worried for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tony.” May hung up.</p>
<p>Tony fiddled with his glasses. “It’s nothing,” he said. “The kid’s just playing hooky.” But he wasn’t convinced. It just <i>felt</i> wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like a mountain lion, Steve Rogers crossed the room soundlessly in spite of his size. Though it was midday, his partner was napping on the couch, and he didn’t want to wake him. Bucky had the enviable ability to fall asleep and conserve energy whenever he had a spare moment. Bucky was fond of saying, “If there’s nothing to do, do nothing.”</p>
<p>Steve looked down at Bucky’s face—the lines of stress smoothed away by the oblivion of sleep —and reached out to touch his cheek. His wrist was taken in a grip of steel. “I thought you were asleep,” Steve said.</p>
<p>Bucky exerted force and got no resistance. He pulled Steve down on top of him and hugged him tight. Bucky rubbed his nose against Steve’s earlobe and then took it in his teeth.</p>
<p>Steve shivered a little when he felt Bucky’s teeth, but this wasn’t the time or place, though almost any place would do, as far as Bucky was concerned. “Hey,” Steve said softly. “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Bucky went still. “Whose ass do we have to kick?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet, but I’d bet American money that a fight is coming. I can smell it.”</p>
<p>Bucky followed Steve into the kitchen area of the split-level cabin. From the window over the sink, they could see the chimney smoke from the Barton place across the lake when nights were cool.</p>
<p>“Crossbones has surfaced again,” Steve said as Bucky poured cold coffee in a cup. “Are you going to drink that?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m going to give you an enema.”</p>
<p>“That was just inappropriate.” Steve rolled his eyes a little. “Can we get back to serious business?”</p>
<p>“We can sure try.” Bucky sat at the breakfast bar and peeled an orange.</p>
<p>“I’m hearing some chatter about Crossbones on the clandestine gun-for-hire network.” Steve accepted a slice of orange from Bucky. “Thanks.”</p>
<p><i>Clandestine,</i> Bucky thought, as he watched Steve eat the juicy segment of orange. <i>How does he know words like that?</i> Bucky smiled at Steve. His friend was so far from that skinny shrimp out of Brooklyn, it was hard to recognize him sometimes. But then Steve would give him a flash of those earnest baby blues, and Bucky was right back on the streets, defending Steve from the bullies. <i>He sure as hell doesn’t need any help in that department anymore.</i> Bucky let his eyes linger on Steve’s torso.</p>
<p>“You with me, Buck?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, just got off on a tangent. You were saying?”</p>
<p>“Crossbones appears to have recruited an outfit for a particular job.”</p>
<p>“Brock Rumlow never could keep a secret. Or an oath.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about revenge,” Steve said.</p>
<p>Bucky snorted.</p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow. “Come on, man. Is common courtesy too much to ask?”</p>
<p>Bucky laughed. “Who are you talking to?” He leaned over the counter. “You don’t have to go through all this— for me.” He waved a hand around. “If I want your reasoning behind a plan, I’ll ask for it. Otherwise….” He gave Steve a wolfish grin. “You just tell me where and when, and I’ll show up loaded for bear.”</p>
<p>The stern set of Steve’s face softened. “You know I’ve never doubted you, not even when—”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky dismissed the subject. “Okay, Captain, since you enjoy laying it out, let’s hear it.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Steve admitted. “So… let’s go see what our old comrade is up to.”</p>
<p>“Is this a mission? Did I somehow miss Fury’s foul stench?”</p>
<p>“Nick hasn’t been here. I’ve just got a feeling about this one.”</p>
<p>“So… just you and me going to kick Crossbones’ ass?” Bucky smiled at Steve. “I’m in.”</p>
<p>“And I’m glad Darcy is visiting Jane. I hate making her worry.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you do it so often?”</p>
<p>Steve looked hurt for a second and then he saw the impish pucker of Bucky’s lips. “Come on, comedian,” he said. “Let’s suit up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the elevator doors opened, Pepper was a little surprised to see Thor in street clothes. “Mr. Stark,” she said over her shoulder. “There’s a god here to see you.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled. “Please send him in, Miss Potts.”</p>
<p>“Tony!” Thor called out as Pepper got into the elevator. Instead of his usual beaming smile of greeting, he wore a frown of concern. “I need your help, my friend.”</p>
<p>“What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“I cannot find Loki.”</p>
<p>“Then I’d say Loki doesn’t want to be found.”</p>
<p>“I’m not jesting, Stark. I’m worried.”</p>
<p>“Why? What have you heard?”</p>
<p>“I’ve no reason to believe he’s up to mischief, I’m just worried about him.”</p>
<p>Tony slid his glasses down his nose to give Thor a look. “You’re worried about Loki?”</p>
<p>“I know. I know.” Thor put his umbrella on one of the worktables and sat down across from Tony. “He’s evil. He tried to take over the world.” He waved his hands around and bugged his eyes. “Scary!” Thor shook his head dismissively. “None of you know him as I do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’d like to keep it that way. How can I help you, pal?”</p>
<p>“I thought perhaps you might have some means of locating his energy signature.”</p>
<p>“You know, I just might.” Tony got up. “It’s funny.” He looked into Thor’s eyes. “Peter’s missing too.”</p>
<p>“Is he?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Must be a coincidence, right?” Tony said as he crossed to his desk. “Loki and Peter missing at the same time. I mean it’s not like they know each other.”</p>
<p>Thor coughed.</p>
<p>Tony took off his glasses and stared at Thor. “What?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing. Even if Parker had met my brother, it doesn’t mean they’re together.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, see, the thing is… your brother can’t be trusted.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“The only way you can have dealings with someone like him is to have knowledge of his motives. If they line up with yours… that’s great. If they don’t, well, you keep your distance. Trouble with Loki is he’s such a master of deceit. You can never be sure. Best thing is to give him the respect you’d give the average cobra, and deal with someone else.”</p>
<p>“You had a bad first impression.”</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>Thor fetched a heavy sigh. “He’s still my brother. If I can help him, but let him come to harm, what kind of brother am I?”</p>
<p>“The kind who’s come to his senses? You’re like the successful athlete who builds successful business in sports equipment and still makes excuses for his junkie brother who only comes over at Thanksgiving to steal something he can pawn.”</p>
<p>“That is harsh, Stark. Did you have your compassion surgically removed?”</p>
<p>Tony shook his head. “You’ve been hanging around with Darcy way too much. All right, I’ll do what I can. Now, how does Loki know Peter?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t.” Thor chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>“My goodness, what a bad liar you are.” Tony frowned. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“And why not?”</p>
<p>“You made me promise.”</p>
<p>Tony pointed his glasses at his chest. “Me? Because if that’s true, and how could it be, I release you from your oath, Prince of Asgard.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Very well then. Not long ago, you fell under a spell and—”</p>
<p>“Whoa. Gonna stop you right there. Tell me Strange is involved in this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is indeed.” Thor sounded pleased, as though Tony were a very clever boy. In as few sentences as possible, he described what he’d seen of Tony’s transcendental journey.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember any of that.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Thor said. “Strange is a wise and powerful wizard.”</p>
<p>“Why are people compelled to wipe my memory?”</p>
<p>“You ask them to do it.” Thor shrugged. “I’m sure you have your reasons. Now that I have told you what you wanted to know; do you think you could help me?”</p>
<p>“In a minute. So, you’re telling me Loki was able to transport Peter somewhere?”</p>
<p>“No, that was Strange.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Sounds right. And Loki was there? Why?”</p>
<p>Thor frowned. “Strange detected Loki’s energy signature on you and called upon me to bring him to answer questions.”</p>
<p>“Did Loki show any special interest in the kid?”</p>
<p>Thor threw up his hands in exasperation. “Of course, he did. He’s Loki, and Parker is Parker.”</p>
<p>“Meaning?”</p>
<p>“I told you of Loki’s fondness for mortals.” Thor paused. “Exceptional mortals. You know what he’s like.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I remember. See, that’s what makes me think there’s a chance he’s involved.”</p>
<p>“Then shouldn’t you help me find him?”</p>
<p>Tony gave Thor a laser stare that had little to no effect. “Yep,” he said. “When you’re right, you’re right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JARVIS’s urbane tones issued from the speaker. “Search Subject Two has stopped moving.”</p>
<p>Tony looked over at the map display. “Can you get a sat image on him yet?”</p>
<p>“I’ll inform you as soon as visuals are available.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Tony thanked JARVIS and looked over at the racks of Iron Man suits. “Ah, what the hell,” he said.</p>
<p>Thor stood up, sensing the new mood in the air. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why we can’t have a look for ourselves while we wait for images.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Thor picked up his umbrella and transformed into the God of Thunder with Mjolnir in his hand. He made an <i>after you</i> gesture with the hammer.</p>
<p>Tony marched out to the platform and took off with Thor at his side. He called Pepper on the suit’s com and told her the latest developments. She told him it was good he was keeping busy. Tony told her he loved her and disconnected. A moment later, he cut in the booster and Thor had to work to catch up. Tony smiled behind his visor and then sobered again as he remembered why he was suited up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The double doors opened, and Crossbones came into the room. He looked at Loki, sitting alone under the table with his little book.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck is the kid?” Crossbones said.</p>
<p>“Was I supposed to watch him?” Loki asked.</p>
<p>“Come out from under there.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think I will.”</p>
<p>Crossbones scowled and brought his weapon to bear on Loki. Peter dropped from the ceiling to land his full weight on the mercenary’s shoulders. Crossbones went for his handguns but was dissuaded by Peter’s fist against the side of his head. Peter never even considered pulling the punch. Crossbones’ head snapped around and his body followed.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Peter said. “Think he’ll be okay?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” Loki walked out of the cell.</p>
<p>“Right.” Peter followed Loki into a hall that curved slightly as though it was built in an enormous circle. “Which way?”</p>
<p>Loki turned left and Peter paced him.</p>
<p>“Don’t they have cameras?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“A few. This isn’t a Hydra facility. They’re just borrowing it, as I understand.”</p>
<p>“So they don’t have all their shit with them.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Loki stopped where another, narrower corridor branched off. He looked down the hallway and then gestured to Peter to precede him. “Would you mind having a look around the corner?”</p>
<p>Peter crawled up the wall and along the ceiling until he came to the end of the corridor. He wished once again that he had the wristbands that were sitting on Deadpool’s night table. Mr. Stark was going to kill him if he lost them.</p>
<p>Peter looked back at Loki. “All clear,” he said softly.</p>
<p>Loki joined Peter. “This corridor leads to an exterior stair.”</p>
<p>“Awesome.”</p>
<p>“There will probably be guards.”</p>
<p>“We can take care of them.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’ll be of no more help than a mortal as long as I wear this.” Loki held up his left hand.</p>
<p>“Cool bracelet.”</p>
<p>Loki gave Peter a quizzical look. “It’s a slave shackle.”</p>
<p>“Oh. My bad. How do we get it off?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet, but I do know we have to get out of here before—”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Go!” Loki said sharply. “Take care of the guards.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, jeez.” Peter walked ahead of Loki to the metal door at the end of the hallway. “Are you going to help at all?” he asked over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hurry!”</p>
<p>Peter had to use more strength than he expected to open the door, which turned out to be several inches thick. Knowing the guards were watching to see who would emerge, he leaped through the small opening on faith, hands ready to catch any hold. He grasped a railing and realized he was dangling off a platform above a gorge. Far below, a river gleamed coldly.</p>
<p>He didn’t waste time sight-seeing. He flipped up and over the railing, striking one guard with the soles of his feet. The man tumbled down the stairs and Loki went after him, ducking low. The second guard switched his aim from Peter to Loki and missed both. Loki took the rifle away from the dazed guard and shot the other one. Peter leaped back and avoided taking a bullet.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Peter yelled.</p>
<p>Loki held up a hand in apology. “I’m not familiar with this weapon.” He kicked the guard at his feet in the head and knocked him unconscious. “Let’s go.” He started down the long set of switchbacks, and Peter followed him into a growing snowstorm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crossbones sat up. He saw two of his men staring at him and his temper broke. “What are you doing standing around?”</p>
<p>“There’s a team out looking for the prisoners, sir,” said one of the men.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you with them?”</p>
<p>The other man spoke up. “We thought you’d want a report when you woke up.”</p>
<p>“I already know the only news that matters.” Crossbones jumped to his feet. “Where’s my weapon?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have it on you when we found you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Sir,” said the other man. “The witch is wearing the bracelet and the other one is a high school kid. How did they break out?”</p>
<p>Crossbones decked the curious minion with an uppercut that lifted him from his feet. “Any more questions?”</p>
<p>The other man shook his head.</p>
<p>“Then get out there and find our leverage.” Crossbones glared as the man trotted from the room. He rubbed his sore jaw as he looked up at the ceiling. He could see no conceivable way for Parker to hang up there to ambush him, and the shrimp had a killer punch. Who the hell was this kid?</p>
<p>When Crossbones had taken the job, it had seemed a straightforward snatch and extortion. He’d wondered why they needed a witch, but Hydra high command was riddled with that kind of spooky bullshit. The witch was in charge of getting the kid here. Crossbones was in charge of holding onto him. He had to get him back fast. And then he was going to get a few answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re very agile,” Loki said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Very resilient for a mortal. Intriguing.”</p>
<p>“Okay, and thanks for, you know, reminding me Deadpool is self-healing. I would have freaked out if it wasn’t for you.”</p>
<p>“It was nothing.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Peter figured he was bugging Loki again. He looked around at the rocky terrain and stands of evergreens that bordered the river. “Home is that way,” he pointed.</p>
<p>“True, but that’s not where we’re going.”</p>
<p>Peter spun around to face Loki. “What?”</p>
<p>“It appears I’m fated to apologize to you once again.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“This.” Loki touched the inside of his wrist to Peter’s neck. The jewels of his bracelet glowed brightly and then Loki was alone in the snow. He stayed there until Crossbones finally found him.</p>
<p>“Where’s the kid?” Crossbones snapped.</p>
<p>“I have no idea. I told him I couldn’t go any farther without blowing my hand off, and he went bounding off toward the city. He said he had to get home, if that helps.”</p>
<p>“You helped him escape.”</p>
<p>“I know. I was there.”</p>
<p>“You know what’s going to happen to you?”</p>
<p>“No, but I can imagine it won’t be pleasant.”</p>
<p>“Why did you do it?” Crossbones sounded mystified.</p>
<p>“If you don’t understand, I couldn’t possibly explain it to you.” Loki smiled thinly. “I suppose you’ll have to abandon your plan of extorting weapons from Stark.”</p>
<p>“You suppose wrong, witch. Mr. Stark will get a package that’ll convince him to cooperate.”</p>
<p>“You must be very happy.” Loki started up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Dammit.” Crossbones hurried to catch up so he could at least appear to be in control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke with a dog licking his face, which was weird, because he didn’t have a dog. He’d like a dog, but he always agreed when Aunt May explained how impractical it would be and how unfair to the dog to make it live in the city. So, whose dog was this?</p>
<p>“Hello?” Peter said tentatively and the licking stopped.</p>
<p>Light flooded in, soft, pearly light. With surprise, Peter saw that he was in a small room that looked like it had been carved out of a giant diamond. The smooth, clear walls, the floor, and the ceiling sparkled with cold fire—except one corner of the ceiling. In that corner was a darkness so intense it was featureless.</p>
<p>Peter got up to get a better look but stopped when the darkness moved. He could only tell it had shifted by the liquid ripple of light across its surface.</p>
<p>“Where did Loki send me?” he wondered aloud.</p>
<p>Peter moved to the side of the chamber farthest away from the pulsing glob of darkness. As soon as his back was turned, the black substance flowed quickly down the slick wall and across the floor. It touched the heel of Peter’s sneaker and slid up his leg. It was nearly weightless, and its touch was light. Peter didn’t feel it until it reached his waistband and crept under his T-shirt.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Peter reached back and his fingers skated across the viscous surface of the blob. He tried to grab it, but it broke apart like mercury and flowed back together.</p>
<p>The slick, oily tendrils raced upward and covered Peter’s head until he looked like he was wearing a hood of fresh tar. Desperate for air, he struggled to rip it away from his lips. To his horror, he felt the thick stuff oozing into his mouth and nostrils. He tried frantically to spit it out, but it continued inexorably down his throat.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop fighting.</i>
</p>
<p>Peter shook his head trying to dislodge the voice between his ears. He continued to tear at the gelatinous stuff that was suffocating him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop resisting.</i>
</p>
<p>Peter ran out of air and passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony landed beside the river and stepped out of the Iron Man suit. With Thor standing guard, he knelt beside the half-naked man on the ground. Gently, Tony turned Deadpool over and winced at the amount of damage revealed.</p>
<p>“We need to get him to a hospital,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Stark?” Deadpool whispered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me, man. You’re gonna be okay.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Deadpool shifted. “Stop touching me.”</p>
<p>Tony drew back his hand and asked the question uppermost in his mind. “Where’s Peter?”</p>
<p>“<i>Momentito,</i>” Deadpool said. He reached up, took hold of his skull, and snapped his head sharply to the left. He worked his jaw a couple of times. “Much better. Now—”</p>
<p>Tony’s wristband lit up. “Hold on. Message from HQ.”</p>
<p>“Sir, you have received a package,” JARVIS said. “Would you like to know the contents?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“The box contains the compass you gave Mr. Parker, and a message addressed to you. It seems if you do not accede to all demands, Mr. Parker will die.”</p>
<p>“Authenticated?”</p>
<p>“Would I have called you otherwise, sir?”</p>
<p>“You’re right, it was a stupid question. Any idea what they want?”</p>
<p>“Weapons for a start. Access to vibranium and Chitauri tech.”</p>
<p>“Any idea who they are?”</p>
<p>“None, but if I were capable of guessing, I’d say disaffected members of Hydra’s military corps.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, bound to happen. I’ll be back soon to deal with it.” Tony disconnected the call and focused on Deadpool again. “Tell me everything,” he said.</p>
<p>“<i>Ev</i>erything?”</p>
<p>“Was I not speaking your native language?” Tony snapped.</p>
<p>There was a distinct popping noise as Deadpool’s knee snapped back into a normal position. “Whoa, that stings.” He stretched the leg. “Okay, here’s what happened. Just a few hours ago, me and Pete were gettin’ busy at my place. I was just about to get a hand in his pants—”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Tony held up a hand. “That’s a big nope. Skip this part.”</p>
<p>“You sure? You said you wanted to hear everything. I could tell you how hard I was at this point.”</p>
<p>Thor cleared his throat. “Do not test our patience, jester,” he growled.</p>
<p>Deadpool looked up at the Thunder God. “What’s your problem? Stark’s the one with a hard-on for my Shortcake.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Tony said sharply. “You watch your filthy mouth.”</p>
<p>Deadpool laughed and there was a note of hysteria in the sound. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Some super-merc with an agenda has Peter, and you’re offended by my smut-mouth?” He got to his feet, wobbling like a newborn foal. “It’s none of my business if you can’t admit the homoerotic element of your relationship, but I’m still going to give you shit about it every chance I get.” He pressed his palms to the small of his back and set off a series of crackling noises. “Fuck yeah! Now it’s on.” He made eye contact with Tony. “You want to suit up and go pick up the kid?”</p>
<p>Tony narrowed his eyes at Deadpool. “You know where he is?”</p>
<p>“I know where he <i>was</i>. Big facility up the river a few miles. Typical supervillain lair. You can’t miss it. The loser that took Pete calls himself Crossbones like the poser he is. Dresses in all black. Carries a <i>huge</i> gun.” Deadpool rolled his eyes. “Classic case of overcompensation.”</p>
<p>“Certainly sounds like it.” Tony stepped into the suit. “Anything else we should know?”</p>
<p>“They used magic to make the snatch. When we arrived, there was a TDH, and Pete—”</p>
<p>“What?” Thor frowned.</p>
<p>“A TDH?” Deadpool shrugged. “Tall, dark, and handsome. Which he was. Extremely. Pete called him Mr. Low Key. He… disappeared. Then this Crossbones dicksmack kills me, and I end up in the river.”</p>
<p>Tony closed his visor. “Thanks,” he said, as he shot a bolo net at Deadpool.</p>
<p>The strands quickly lashed themselves around Deadpool and held him immobile. “Dick move, Stark,” he yelled as Iron Man and Thor took off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Hydra’s “borrowed” facility, Crossbones had a gun pointed at Loki’s head from a distance of about one meter. They were alone in the room where Loki and Peter had been held prisoner because all of Crossbones’ troops were searching the forest for Peter Parker. The commander figured his time was better spend interrogating the witch.</p>
<p>“Where did the kid go?” Crossbones repeated for the fourth time.</p>
<p>“My answer isn’t going to change no matter how many times you ask.”</p>
<p>Crossbones fired.</p>
<p>Loki felt the heat of the bullet on his cheek before it hit the wall behind him. He didn’t flinch. “This has become tiresome,” he said wearily.</p>
<p>Crossbones took out a communicator and spoke into it. “I think our witch needs reminding who runs the show.” He glanced up at Loki with a cruel smile.</p>
<p>An instant later, Loki went rigid as pain coursed through his body. It felt as though his blood had turned to burning acid. Though he knew it was useless, he clawed at the bracelet on his wrist.</p>
<p>“No smart remarks?” Crossbones taunted just before a flying disc struck the back of his head, and he pitched forward to lie unmoving.</p>
<p>Captain America strode in with Bucky at his back. He retrieved his shield and turned to Loki.</p>
<p>“He looks like he’s being electrocuted,” Bucky said. He reached out with his metal arm.</p>
<p>“Do not touch him,” Thor roared as he blew through the doorway with Iron Man.</p>
<p>“Sorry we’re late,” Tony said as he raised his visor.</p>
<p>Thor went directly to Loki. “Are you injured, brother?”</p>
<p>Loki spoke through clenched teeth. “It will end in a moment.” He gasped in relief at the cessation of pain and swayed a little on his feet.</p>
<p>Thor pulled Loki to his side and held him up. “What dark magic is this?”</p>
<p>Loki worked an arm free and held his wrist in front of Thor’s face.</p>
<p>“You have a new bracelet,” Thor said and then frowned. “I sense tesseract energy.”</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky exchanged a significant glance.</p>
<p>“Apparently, Hydra has built some devices based on the tesseract,” Loki said. “Somewhere, someone is using this one to control me.”</p>
<p>Thor glanced over at Tony. “Can you remove it?”</p>
<p>“Let me see what I can do.” Tony moved closer and glanced up at Thor. “Let’s start with you letting go of him so I can have a look.” He took Loki’s hand and looked at the bracelet from different angles. “So,” he said casually. “Where’s Peter?”</p>
<p>“Your delightful protégé escaped, Stark.”</p>
<p>Tony looked up and met Loki’s gaze. “When was that?”</p>
<p>“Not long ago. Can you get it off or not?”</p>
<p>“Let me think.” Tony turned Loki’s hand palm up. “Was Peter okay when you saw him?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, certainly. I found him to be quite brave, intelligent, and resourceful, in fact.”</p>
<p>Tony made an exasperated noise. “How about physically? Was he hurt?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. The rather dull individual on the floor over there is the one in charge. I’d say he had strict orders to keep your young friend well and intact.”</p>
<p>“That’s… an odd choice of words,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Is it?” Thor asked. “I understood exactly what he meant.”</p>
<p>Tony let go of Loki’s hand. “Much as it pains me to admit it, I can’t get this off. Not here. Back at my lab maybe. And I’m happy to do it <i>gratis</i>, as a professional courtesy to my divine colleague. But first, I have to find Peter.”</p>
<p>“When we parted, he said he was going home,” Loki said. “He seems very… determined.”</p>
<p>By unspoken agreement, the group left the building by the nearest exit. The snow out front was marked by the tracks of large tires.</p>
<p>Steve gazed down the sloping, makeshift road. “This is your show, Stark,” he said. “Tell us how we can help.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tony said. “Here’s my plan. We fly to the Tower, keeping an eye out for Peter. The search program will have more information. And I need to compose a suitable reply to the kidnappers. Cap’n, if you and your plus one wouldn’t mind investigating the Hydra side of this tangle, I’d appreciate it. You can have Crossbones, by the way.”</p>
<p>Bucky licked his lips but didn’t have anything to say. He looked over at Steve.</p>
<p>“That would be a pleasure,” Steve said. “I’ll let you know what we find out.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything we may do to help?” Thor asked after Steve and Bucky went back inside. “It’s true Parker can take care of himself, but we all need assistance from time to time, eh, brother?” He slapped Loki on the back.</p>
<p>Loki lurched forward a half-step, caught himself, and regained his equilibrium. “How true,” he said. “I’ll tell you everything I know about the people behind this.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Tony said. “I have to make one stop. See you there.” He launched and in moments, was a bright speck against the blue.</p>
<p>Thor reached for Loki’s hand as he raised his hammer. Loki twined his fingers with Thor’s and gave him a small nod. Thor swung the hammer, and they sped upward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony landed beside the river and walked over to Deadpool. He removed the restraints, pulled the gag from his mouth, and stepped back, braced for a barrage of abuse.</p>
<p>Deadpool stood up and said, quite calmly. “Nice, Stark. Real mature. Where’s Pete?”</p>
<p>“We didn’t find him.”</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck!</i> You should have let me go with you.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have made a difference. Come on. The hunt’s still on.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>Tony took a moment to absorb how deeply the maniac was affected by Peter’s loss, and then he dismissed the thought as distracting and no helpful in the current situation.</p>
<p>“Right now, you come with me.” Tony took Deadpool’s arm and blasted off.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony landed on the Tower platform and let go of Deadpool. “You good?” he asked as he left the suit behind in stages.</p>
<p>“I’ve been better.”</p>
<p>“Well, I need to go remove a magic bracelet that’s keeping a witch under an evil spell. Can you hang tight for a few?”</p>
<p>“Can I wait at the bar?”</p>
<p>Tony pointed.</p>
<p>“I was kidding. Where’s the tech shit that’s trying to track Pete?”</p>
<p>Tony pointed in the opposite direction. “Look but don’t touch,” he said sternly.</p>
<p>“That seems to be your motto where I’m concerned,” Deadpool said before he walked away.</p>
<p>Tony joined Thor and Loki. “Right this way to the lab,” he said.</p>
<p>Several minutes of boring, cryptic tech stuff later, Tony, Thor, and Loki returned to the open lounge area. Leaving Loki behind, Thor flew away to let Jane and Darcy know what had happened. Tony gestured to the bar.</p>
<p>“You never did get that drink,” he said to Loki.</p>
<p>Loki smiled. “Later perhaps.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Stark, your talking machine is giving me shit,” Deadpool called out.</p>
<p>Tony grinned. “JARVIS? Carry on.” He walked over to stand next to Deadpool. The screen they both stared at told him no good news. “How is there no sign of him at all? Not even a heat signature. Come on!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir, but it’s as though Mr. Parker vanished.”</p>
<p>Tony gave Loki the side-eye. “Or was transported somewhere.” He turned to face Loki directly. “What exactly were you doing for those mercenaries?”</p>
<p>“Among other odious tasks, they forced me to bring your young friend to them.”</p>
<p>“And did they force you to send him somewhere else and you just forgot to tell us about it?”</p>
<p>Loki smiled silkily. “If I had been able to do something of the sort while wearing that vile shackle, I would have done it for Parker’s safety. You understand.”</p>
<p>Tony gave Loki his best Clint Eastwood squint. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know where he is.”</p>
<p>“He’s telling the truth, sir,” JARVIS said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, JARVIS.” Tony looked over at Deadpool. “Any hunches?”</p>
<p>“The scars aren’t enough? Oh! Sorry. You mean…. No, no hunches.” Deadpool looked at Loki. “So, who are you again?”</p>
<p>“<i>I</i> am Loki of Asgard.”</p>
<p>“Let me ask you something, Low Key of Assguard. Don’t you think it’s rude when you’re about to get to third base and some jackhole beams you up to Nazi Oz?”</p>
<p>Loki looked to Tony with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>Tony spread his hands. “He’s upset because—”</p>
<p>“I’m upset because there’s a cosmic plot to keep me out of Peter Parker’s jeans.”</p>
<p>Loki still looked puzzled. “Is this really about… mating?”</p>
<p>Tony sighed loudly. “And now we’ve gone there,” he said.</p>
<p>“It’s a normal human function like eating,” Deadpool said. “If you’re doing right.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Loki said. “But why point out something so obvious?”</p>
<p>“We are not getting into this,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Deadpool held up his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>Loki studied Deadpool for a few moments. “Are you and Parker fucking?”</p>
<p>“Come <i>on</i>,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Did I say it wrong?” Loki asked. “I thought the local parlance had changed from swiving to fuh—”</p>
<p>“No, you got it right,” Deadpool. “We’re fucking. Or we would be if it weren’t for the machinations of fate.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to tell me,” Loki said. “Every time my dream is within my grasp— poof! It’s snatched away.”</p>
<p>“I feel you, man. About the grasp. The snatch. Everything.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Tony looked from Deadpool to Loki. “Are you two… <i>bonding</i>? Because, stop it right now. Each of you is a handful on his own. So, no teaming up.”</p>
<p>“Does he always issue orders like that?” Loki asked Deadpool.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? It’s like a condition with him. Like Tourette’s.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you just said.” Loki smiled. “But I love the way you said it.”</p>
<p>“Stop!” Tony waved his arms like an umpire calling a runner safe at home plate. “Just stop.”</p>
<p>“Why is he upset?” Loki nodded at Tony.</p>
<p>“Because he doesn’t want me to have a friend,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“Really? How specifically inimical of him.”</p>
<p>“Right? Also, for some bizarre reason, he can’t stand the thought of Pete having sex.”</p>
<p>“How odd,” Loki said. “Parker seemed like he would be quite a sensual creature in the right setting. So… <i>physical</i>.”</p>
<p>Tony put his fingers in his ears. “La la la.”</p>
<p>Deadpool almost laughed, but he was too worried about Peter. “Okay, Stark, we’re done roasting you. What do we do next?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” Tony looked at the floor. “Let’s get something to eat and see if a few calories can jump-start something.”</p>
<p>“I don’t require food,” Loki said. “Is there a quiet place I can think?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Tony showed Loki to a sitting room with floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the river. “Just say my name if you need me,” he said before he left.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed behind Tony, Loki went to stare down at the tops of the buildings. Slowly, he raised his head to look at the sunset. Summoning the full force of his will, he searched for a sign but in vain. It was becoming more and more likely that his gamble had not paid off, and he feared the worst for Peter Parker. Even more, he feared the vengeance of Parker’s friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sleek. He was swift. And he was strong, so very strong. He moved through the wilderness like the wind in the trees, so fluid that obstacles could not hinder him. He was flawless. He was unique. He was invincible. He was also… alone.</p>
<p>
  <i>Not alone.</i>
</p>
<p>He looked around for the voice. Realized it was between his ears.</p>
<p>
  <i>We are never alone.</i>
</p>
<p>Abruptly, the sharp pangs of longing were too much to bear, and he turned toward the glow in the sky. What he needed was that way; he felt it like the flower feels the sun. Like an arrow from a bow, he sped toward the beacon that called to him with every beat of his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m out of here, Stark,” Deadpool said. “You’ll let me know if you learn anything new?”</p>
<p>“Wait. Where are you going?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Hell if I know. I’m just going out to look for him.”</p>
<p>Tony hesitated and then spoke. “Get some sleep. I’ve got plenty of spare beds.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Hey, that way you’d be here if something breaks. Be smart. Get some rest so you’ll be ready if he needs you.”</p>
<p>Deadpool wasn’t sure how to take this unexpected kindness. “I’m going to stretch out on the couch here, if that’s okay,” he said. “Just for a minute.”</p>
<p>“Knock yourself out, but don’t forget there’s a God of Mischief roaming around.”</p>
<p>“Dammit! This is the perfect opening for all kinds of suggestive remarks, but….” Deadpool sighed. “I miss Shortcake.”</p>
<p>Tony did an internal eyeroll, but he answered kindly. “I miss him too. We’ll get him back.” He paused. “Does Peter… does he actually like being called Shortcake?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Tony walked away to find Loki.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t like it; he <i>loves</i> it,” Deadpool called after him.</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and kept walking. He had to call May, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony found Loki gazing out at the stars from the landing platform.</p>
<p>“My thanks for removing the shackle,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Just don’t turn me into anything weird.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s much too late for that.”</p>
<p>“True.” Tony glanced over at Loki’s sculpted profile. “Thanks for staying.”</p>
<p>“My motives are hardly altruistic. I intend to wreak some vengeance on those who dared make a slave of a Prince of Asgard, and I’d like company.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have it.” Tony looked out at the lights of the city. “Where the hell are you, Pete?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was here—the thing that pulled at him as a magnet draws iron. He could smell it like the elusive scent of the sea. He could feel it against his skin like a constant breeze. He could almost taste it. He was a being of pure need and the object of desire was so close now. Coherent thought ceased as all his will was bent on scaling the tall building that hid his mate from him.</p>
<p>When awareness returned, he was crossing a dark room, as supple as a silk scarf, as heedless as the night. He flowed toward the source of warmth that pulsed like a flame in the dark, promising comfort. He loomed over the sleeper and then sank down as if he could cover this irresistible body like a blanket.</p>
<p>Deadpool woke and knew something was wrong before he opened his eyes. There was a weight on his chest that was not unfamiliar but that smell…. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was strong, almost overwhelming, and— He took another deep breath; his alarm faded and was replaced by a warm rush of lust. “Shortcake?”</p>
<p>There was no answer from the shadowy form crouched atop him, and he couldn’t make out any features in the darkness. The vague outlines corresponded to Peter Parker’s trim physique, but suddenly, he was certain that this was not his Shortcake. He shook off the effects of the beguiling scent and tried to focus.</p>
<p>Deadpool’s muscles tensed as he prepared to throw off the intruder. “Look, whoever, <i>whatever</i> you are—”</p>
<p>The rest of Deadpool’s words were cut off by a passionate kiss; it’s hard to talk with two tongues in your mouth. That heady musk filled his nostrils again, and he sank into the couch cushions. When he put up his hands in a last display of resistance, his fingers skidded over contours he knew well. This was undoubtedly Peter’s body but—</p>
<p>Deadpool lost his train of thought when the intruder grabbed his crotch and squeezed. The kiss was entering marathon territory, and now there was a hand job in progress. These should all be good things… except they weren’t.</p>
<p>Abruptly, the room lit up with silvery radiance to reveal the tall, slim figure of the God of Mischief. Loki dimmed the ball of light in his palm and stared at the gleaming, jet-black figure straddling Deadpool. “How interesting,” he said.</p>
<p>“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Tony said from behind Loki. “What the hell is this?”</p>
<p>As sinuous as a snake made of black ink, the sleek figure appeared to flow away from Deadpool to the far side of the room. As Deadpool, Loki, and Tony watched, the intruder went up the wall and across the ceiling almost faster than the eye could see. The floor to ceiling sheet of glass proved to be no barrier. It was on the platform and then it was gone like a shadow at noon.</p>
<p>“Seriously, what the fuck?” Tony said.</p>
<p>Deadpool got to his feet and looked around in confusion. “What the hell just happened?”</p>
<p>Loki’s gaze went to Deadpool’s crotch. “I’d just like to say, if that’s all you, I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“That’s just… inappropriate.” Tony glared at Loki. “Why do I feel like you weren’t surprised to see our visitor?</p>
<p>“Because you’re a suspicious sort,” Loki said. “And prone to projection.”</p>
<p>Deadpool wanted to laugh, but he was a little busy feeling fully fucked-up by the experience. “What was that— <i>thing</i>?”</p>
<p>“Is it just me?” Tony said. “Or did that look like Spider-Man in a black patent leather suit?”</p>
<p>“Except it was more like a liquid,” Deadpool said. “It felt like… like— You know those gel mask thingies? Imagine a really thin layer of that gel, only it didn’t feel wet, just smooth and slick.” He looked up at the other two. “But here’s the weirdest part. It felt just like Peter.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted. “Are we talking auras or—?”</p>
<p>“Look, I can read Pete’s body in Braille. I know what he feels like. Hard, smooth, and—”</p>
<p>“And now it’s too much information.” Tony went to the kitchen area. “I’m making coffee. Who’s in?”</p>
<p>“I sure as fuck won’t sleep now,” Deadpool said. He tugged at the crotch of his suit before he walked over to join Tony.</p>
<p>Loki leaned on the counter and watched the mortals. He didn’t need coffee, or particularly like it, but he did enjoy the smell of it, as much as he enjoyed watching them perform their little rituals.</p>
<p>“So, what exactly happened here?” Tony asked. “Did that thing—? God, we can’t keep calling it that. What did it do to you?”</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, it likes the taste of my tonsils,” Deadpool answered.</p>
<p>“It tried to mate with you?” Loki asked.</p>
<p>Tony and Deadpool turned to stare at the God of Mischief.</p>
<p>“I guess you could put it like that,” Deadpool said. “But why would you?”</p>
<p>“We mere mortals are animals to gods like him,” Tony answered.</p>
<p>“You’re wrong,” Loki said. “I’ve mated with humans, and I assure you, I have no taste for bestiality.”</p>
<p>“Norse mythology says differently,” Deadpool remarked. “But hey, who’s judging?”</p>
<p>Tony poured coffee and took a sip. “I still think a certain godling knows more than he’s telling.”</p>
<p>“I know where that Crossbones creature will go to ground, if that’s still of interest to you.”</p>
<p>“Cap is on that, but I’m not so sure they should be our priority,” Tony said. “Clearly, Hydra or whomever vastly underestimated Peter. I don’t think they know about his abilities, so I doubt they’ve been able to reacquire him. I’m not saying I don’t want to go after them at some point; they <i>did</i> kidnap someone dear to me, as they say. But right now, I need to know who or what bypassed all the building defenses and attacked a guest without JARVIS noticing.” He raised his voice. “JARVIS?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir, I was… asleep?”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“I can’t explain it, but for a short time, I was… in stasis.”</p>
<p>Tony lifted his wrist and looked at some read-outs on his wristband. “Uh… that’s certainly not possible.”</p>
<p>“Yet it happened.” Loki’s voice was cool as mint.</p>
<p>“Could you please stop pointing out the very obvious? Thanks.” Tony turned to Deadpool. “So… it <i>felt</i> like Peter?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You know how he’s just so… <i>solid</i>? Like he looks kind of skinny at first, but when you run your fingers over those tight muscles—”</p>
<p>Tony made a time-out gesture. “Okay. So what conclusions are to be drawn from this?”</p>
<p>“I got nothin’,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“JARVIS?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I’ve reviewed the autonomous security camera footage. Quite an impressive life form.”</p>
<p>“Theories?”</p>
<p>“Only conjecture, at this point.”</p>
<p>“Well let’s hear it.”</p>
<p>“I think it would be best to contact Dr. Strange.”</p>
<p>“That dick? Why?” Tony said, though he knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Because whatever the intruder is, it is not from this dimension.”</p>
<p>“Dammit! I knew you were going to say that!” Tony ran a hand through his hair making it stick up. “Okay. Looks like we’re going to consult a specialist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From shadow to shadow, <i>he/they</i> roamed the city searching, but the hunt was in vain. What he needed was in the tall building and nowhere else, but he feared the one who wielded the power of a god. Before long, however, desire outweighed danger, and he began to make his way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony cleared his throat. “So,” he said to Loki. “Would you know how to contact Strange?” He coughed. “I had a communicator, but he took it back.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t he in New York?” Deadpool said. “Why don’t we go see him?”</p>
<p>“I was kind of hoping he could make a house call. Instead of us going there.”</p>
<p>“Any particular reason?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Tony didn’t elaborate.</p>
<p>Deadpool rolled his eyes. “So, what do we do?”</p>
<p>Tony looked to Loki, but before he could speak, his wristband chimed letting him know Captain America was calling. “What is it?” Tony said. “Something good, I hope?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not. You’re about to be under attack. We’re headed your way.” Steve broke the connection.</p>
<p>A loud boom shattered the relative quiet.</p>
<p>“JARVIS! <i>Shit!</i>” Tony shouted. “We’ve been breached!”</p>
<p>“<i>Again,</i>” Deadpool added.</p>
<p>“Enough.” Tony pointed at Deadpool even as a gauntlet formed around his hand. “Save it for the bad guys.”</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s no shortage of snark here, Stark, but just out of curiosity, is there a plan?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tony glanced at Deadpool as the helmet closed over his head. “We’re going to stop whomever is trespassing. Sound good?”</p>
<p>“Outstanding.”</p>
<p>“I should probably sit this out,” Loki said. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to fight unenhanced mortals.”</p>
<p>Tony exchanged a glance with Deadpool. “Bullshit,” they said at the same time.</p>
<p>“What are you hiding?” Deadpool asked Loki.</p>
<p>“Start talking,” Tony added.</p>
<p>“You might want to deal with them first,” Loki said, pointing at the elevator doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iron Man rose from the ground as the elevator doors blew open. Bullets ricocheted from his armor as he used hand blasters to take out the first four men into the room. He moved position as more men poured out of the shaft. A quick glance at the heads-up display showed him a half dozen soldiers in black, tactical armor carrying a mix of standard and exotic-looking weapons.</p>
<p>“Are these your guys?” Tony shouted at Loki.</p>
<p>“No.” Loki dodged a bolt of yellow light that disintegrated the lamp behind him. He glanced down at the singed edge of his cloak and then over at the man with the weapon. He raised his hand and sent an invisible wave of energy flying across the room to slam the man into the wall. The soldier slid to the floor to lie motionless. “I don’t know these men.”</p>
<p>“Me either,” Deadpool called out. He ran his sword through a man’s chest before spinning around to take another in the neck. “I don’t think they’re from around here.”</p>
<p>“They just keep coming,” Tony said as a dozen more appeared in the ragged gap of the ruined doorway. He power-kicked a soldier who was about to blast Deadpool with some sort of gun that fit over his hand. “Who the hell are these guys?”</p>
<p>Loki stalked toward the nearest man, repelling bullets with shield built of sheer force of will. He knocked the gun aside and grabbed the man by the throat. After a few moments of looking deep into his eyes, he called out. “They work for Life Foundation, whatever that may be, but it looks as though they serve Death.” Loki tossed the soldier aside like a throw pillow.</p>
<p>“You noticed that too?” Tony said just before he was hit by a beam that sent him flying toward the glass.</p>
<p>Loki incanted a spell and Iron Man bounced off the glass instead of shattering it.</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like Wile E. Coyote?” Tony asked rhetorically as he rocketed toward the battle where Deadpool was having a hard time. “Miss me?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t have time. Too busy not dying.”</p>
<p>Abruptly, the soldiers stopped firing and one stepped forward. He held a communicator in his hand. A voice blasted from the speaker. “Where is it, Mr. Stark?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Tony said. “You break into my house at dawn, shoot at my guests, and generally act like tools, and now you want to be vague? Where is <i>what</i>?”</p>
<p>“Fine. We’ll kill you and track down the symbiote ourselves.” The soldier took several steps away from Tony and put the com to his ear. He put the com away and repeated his orders. “No prisoners.”</p>
<p>Every weapon opened fire. Several of the force beam generators focused on Iron Man, forcing him back. Deadpool’s throwing stars in their throats distracted them permanently. Loki threw a shield over Deadpool, blocking fire until Deadpool found cover.</p>
<p>“Well, this sure does suck poodles.” Deadpool put his back against the bar and looked over at Loki. “Hey, you got something in your teeth.”</p>
<p>“It’s blood.”</p>
<p>“So it is. I like your style.”</p>
<p>“You can blow each other later,” Tony said. “Come on. United attack in three, two—” He broke off as the firing stopped again. “Oh shit. Get up here, you two.”</p>
<p>Loki and Deadpool came around the bar to stand beside Iron Man. In front of them, the soldiers were facing the opposite direction. All of them were focused on the black hole of the elevator shaft. From the depths came a wisp of sound that grew quickly louder until it was recognizable as music. In another moment, Tony knew the song. <i>Bad Romance</i> by Lady Gaga.</p>
<p>The soldiers flinched when a jet-flash of blackness shot past them over their heads. They fired but hit nothing. The dark figure landed in front of Deadpool, Iron Man, and Loki with its back to them. The soldiers spun around and opened fire again. The creature appeared to swell and billow like a black sail, absorbing the projectiles before they could reach the three behind it. As the armed men gaped in shock, the edges of the gleaming blackness elongated into blades with serrated edges. With a pulse too swift for the eye, the points were driven through the hearts of the intruders. The bodies were lifted into the air and tossed through the plate glass or down the open shaft.</p>
<p>“Fuck me!” Deadpool exclaimed in the sudden silence.</p>
<p>The dark figure turned toward him, smooth and black as a carving of obsidian.</p>
<p>“You might want to choose your words with more care,” Tony advised. “Hey,” he called to the creature. “You stole my shtick. I invented the superhero entrance with theme music.”</p>
<p>Loki was studying the creature intently. “Glorious,” he said under his breath.</p>
<p>A whirling circle of sparks appeared between the creature and Tony and Dr. Strange stepped through. “Where is it? Where is the alien?” he said. He blinked slowly. “It’s right behind me, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded and Strange spun around. The Master of Mystic Arts made a complicated series of gestures, but before he could cast the spell, the thing leaped down the elevator shaft.</p>
<p>“Dammit!” Strange shouted. “Stark, can you catch it?”</p>
<p>Tony blasted off. “What is it?” he asked over the com as he rocketed down the shaft. As he shot out of the building, he flew over Captain America and the Winter Soldier. He had a brief view of their wide eyes as they ducked and then he was gone.</p>
<p>JARVIS relayed the messages from Tony to Strange.</p>
<p>“It’s something that doesn’t need to be loose on Earth,” Strange said.</p>
<p>“What else is new?” Tony replied. “Why did it protect us from those mercs?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“That’s what it seemed like it was doing.”</p>
<p>“Unlikely. Find it, if you can.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m on it.”</p>
<p>“Stark?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch it. Just try to locate it.”</p>
<p>“Ten-four.”</p>
<p>Deadpool looked at Dr. Strange. “So, are you a Dracula or what?”</p>
<p>Strange ignored the question and turned as Captain America and his companion entered the room.</p>
<p>Bucky glanced around at the carnage. “Looks like we missed the party.”</p>
<p>“I see you didn’t need our help,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“We didn’t do all this,” Deadpool said. “Maybe a tenth. That thing killed around twenty, thirty guys. All at once.”</p>
<p>Steve exchanged a glance with Bucky. “What <i>thing</i> are we talking about?”</p>
<p>Strange pursed his lips. “A life-form known as a symbiote. Specifically, a Klyntar.” He paused. “JARVIS, can Mr. Stark hear this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good. As I was saying, it’s an alien.”</p>
<p>“And?” Steve prompted.</p>
<p>“Information about symbiotes is scarce, but I do know they’re capable of bonding with humans, though that was hardly their original purpose.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Bonding?” Deadpool cocked his head at Strange. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means the symbiote blends its essence with its host.”</p>
<p>“Oh no no,” Deadpool said. “Do <i>not</i> tell me that Shortcake is the host.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“He speaks of Peter Parker,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Strange met Deadpool’s eyes. “Parker is your friend?”</p>
<p>“He’s the love of my life.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Strange said again. He cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t he a little young for you?”</p>
<p>“Is it any of your business?”</p>
<p>Strange glanced at Loki who was watching the exchange like a tennis match. “Do you know anything that might help?”</p>
<p>“The first time it appeared, the symbiote went straight for him,” Loki pointed to Deadpool.</p>
<p>“Now, that’s interesting.” Strange took a longer look at Deadpool. “I would assume that means the host still has some shred of control.” He saw Deadpool’s expression change and explained further. “The symbiotes are meant to be paired with a Skrull warrior to create a super-soldier. The symbiote becomes a living suit of armor capable of extruding any and all manner of weapons. Its consciousness melds with that of the host until they are one organic being. A rather elegant though callous approach.”</p>
<p>“Good lord,” Steve exclaimed. Bucky looked a little queasy.</p>
<p>“That sounds bad, really bad,” Deadpool said. “If that thing did take over Peter’s body, how do we get him back.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know. I do know that if a host dies, the symbiote will leave and seek another.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well I’m going to kick this one’s ass until it leaves,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“If you’re thinking of going after him, don’t,” Strange said. “You can’t catch him. Let’s wait until we hear from Stark before we do anything.”</p>
<p>“I hate waiting.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do seem quite immature.”</p>
<p>Deadpool tilted his head to the side. “Seem? I guess I need to step up my game.”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Loki murmured.</p>
<p>“I hate you both.” Deadpool moved away to look out the window.</p>
<p>“If there’s nothing we can do here, we’ll go back to our mission,” Steve said. “This Life Foundation bears looking into.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Captain,” Strange said. “Can I offer you a ride?”</p>
<p>“Appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Think of your destination.” Strange created a portal and Steve and Bucky stepped through it. The portal closed and Strange turned to Loki. “So, Prince of Asgard, I’m here because I was alerted to the presence of an anomaly. What’s your interest in this?”</p>
<p>“It’s rather a long story.”</p>
<p>“Make some edits.”</p>
<p>Briefly, Loki described recent events, and he did do some judicious editing. Eventually, his full role would come to light because that was the sort of luck he had, and then there would be a reckoning. However, until then, he would stay and do what he could to insure the best possible outcome for all concerned, but especially for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s onboard tracking and guidance system kept the sinuous silhouette in site as it moved with impossible fluidity through the city. He could match its speed, but not its agility, and if not for his tech, he would have lost the symbiote. The more he stared at the outline of the thing, the more he came to see Deadpool’s point. The creature had Peter’s trim, compact physique and moved like him, as well, with the coltish grace of an adolescent.</p>
<p>Before too long, Tony realized they were headed to Deadpool’s playground. Familiar with the layout, he waited until the thing was inside the abandoned industrial park. Rising a little higher, he activated the plasma cutter in his gauntlet and drew a line in the concrete. The creature stopped, turned, and looked up at him, not afraid, just curious. Tony’s first clear look at the thing shocked him. It was as though someone had taken Peter Parker and dipped him in thick, glossy black paint.</p>
<p>“Kid?”</p>
<p>The creature dropped into a crouch.</p>
<p>Though Tony was wearing armor equipped with astounding tech and weaponry, he felt a frisson of fear as the thing prepared to pounce. He didn’t want that crawling, viscous-looking substance to touch him. That was the stuff of nightmares.</p>
<p>“Peter?” he said a little desperately.</p>
<p>The creature cocked its head like a dog.</p>
<p>“Uh, calling Mr. Wizard,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Strange’s voice came over the com. “Did you find him?”</p>
<p>“I’m looking right at him… and getting seriously creeped out. What now?”</p>
<p>“You don’t happen to have a box made of high-density carbon, do you?”</p>
<p>“Not on me.”</p>
<p>“Pity. Give me a moment.”</p>
<p>Tony waited, never taking his eyes from the creature. He didn’t understand why it hadn’t attacked, but he was grateful. If Strange was right, this parasite—this <i>symbiote</i>—had taken over Peter’s body, and Tony wasn’t thrilled about the idea of fighting it. If anything happened to the kid because of him, he knew he’d never get over it.</p>
<p>“I’m sending backup,” Strange said.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait,” Tony muttered. He looked into the creature’s face. “You in there, kid?”</p>
<p>It gave no answer, other than to rise from its crouch and tilt its head upward.</p>
<p>A moment later, Loki materialized at Tony’s side. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but if we work together, I believe we can get him back to your laboratory.”</p>
<p>“What’s your plan, Mischief Man?”</p>
<p>“I will snare him. You will carry us back to your tower.”</p>
<p>“What could go wrong?”</p>
<p>“So many things,” Loki said. “First—"</p>
<p>“That… wasn’t a real question. Okay, let’s see you do some of that god shit.”</p>
<p>Loki held his hand out and a green flame flared on his palm. He pinched it between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand and drew it into a filament. After doing this several times, he threw the delicate ball of webbing into the air. It expanded as it floated above the creature’s head, and then it abruptly dropped. Green spread over the black until the symbiote was covered in emerald radiance. The thing twisted and stretched, but the green light held it fast.</p>
<p>“I’ve no idea how long I can hold him,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“I hear you.” Tony put an arm around Loki’s waist and took off towing the creature behind them on a gossamer line of green light. “What is that stuff anyway?”</p>
<p>“The physical manifestation of my will.”</p>
<p>“Do tell. Can you buy it by the yard?”</p>
<p>Loki grinned. “Is this as fast as you can go?”</p>
<p>Tony increased his speed and concentrated on maintaining a steady flight path with the incredibly strong creature flailing in the netting. With great relief, he landed on the tower platform. Loki slowed the creature’s descent and then pulled it into the building like a party balloon.</p>
<p>“Good work,” Strange said.</p>
<p>Loki’s expression changed abruptly. “I can’t hold him,” he shouted as his energy net dissolved.</p>
<p>“I’ve got him,” Strange said. “Stand away.”</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt him,” Tony blurted out as Strange wove invisible patterns in the air.</p>
<p>Deadpool pushed past Tony. “Shortcake?” he called out.</p>
<p>The creature’s head snapped toward him.</p>
<p>Tony put a hand on Deadpool’s shoulder. “I don’t think you should—”</p>
<p>“Let him speak,” Loki said softly.</p>
<p>Tony glanced at Strange.</p>
<p>Strange shrugged and went back to reinforcing the invisible cage he was building.</p>
<p>“Pete? Are you in there?” Deadpool asked. “Under there?”</p>
<p>Slowly, a seam opened in the blackness that covered the creature’s face. First a nose, then a mouth, and then eyes appeared like a face rising through crude oil.</p>
<p>“Peter!” Tony started forward but Strange raised a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, but his eyes never left Deadpool.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Deadpool asked. “Is that a new suit?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s—” Peter’s features tightened in pain. “It doesn’t… like me talking about it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a parasite using you as a host,” Tony said. “We understand that much. Can you tell us what’s going on right now?”</p>
<p>“I made it let me go so I could talk to you. It wasn’t easy.” Peter swallowed. “It’s not just on me, it’s in me. It’s in my head.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get it out of there,” Deadpool promised. He reached out a hand.</p>
<p>Peter held out a hand that look freshly dipped in ink. </p>
<p>“Don’t!” Strange shouted. “Don’t touch him.”</p>
<p>Peter stopped a millimeter away from Deadpool’s fingertips.</p>
<p>“Come back to me, Shortcake,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“I’m trying.”</p>
<p>“Hang in there, kid,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Take a step back,” Strange said to Peter.</p>
<p>Peter obliged and Strange shut the door on the ethereal cell he’d constructed. The black material flowed back over Peter’s face once more.</p>
<p>“That’s the best I can do for now,” Strange said. “This is a unique puzzle, but I have duties to perform. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“And in the meantime?” Tony said.</p>
<p>“I have no answers for you, Stark. This is almost as big a mystery to me as it is to you. The Asgardian probably knows more than I do.” Strange glanced at Deadpool who was still watching the creature. “Here’s what I think. From what I know of Parker, he’s strong enough to reject the bond, but it will be difficult, if not impossible. The symbiote is in control and ever vigilant, but if Parker gets an opportunity, he might be able to drive it out.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Tony nodded. “That’s at least hopeful. Thanks, Doc.”</p>
<p>“I’ll return as soon as possible. If I learn anything new, I’ll let you know immediately.” Strange drew a circle in the air and stepped through it.</p>
<p>“Well, that was intense,” Tony said as the last of his armor telescoped out of sight. “You guys want some breakfast?”</p>
<p>Deadpool turned to stare at Tony; at least Tony thought so. It was hard to tell with the mask. “Do I want <i>breakfast</i>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. You’re too worried to eat, but you need to. Come on. I’ll make you smiley pancakes.”</p>
<p>“Hard pass.”</p>
<p>Tony made coffee and brought two cups to where Loki and Deadpool stood watching the creature. It was in constant, fluid motion, seeking a way out of the invisible cage.</p>
<p>“That’s spooky as fuck,” Deadpool said. “How is that even possible? He still has bones, right?”</p>
<p>“I… don’t know,” Tony said helplessly. “This is out of my league.”</p>
<p>“And you can admit that? Wow! I gotta tell you, that’s major.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted. “Isn’t someone going to tell me I deserved that?” He looked around. “I really miss Pepper right now, but I’m glad she’s not here.” He shook his head. “She’d be disappointed in me.”</p>
<p>Deadpool peeled off his mask to drink his coffee. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Tony gestured to the Peter-thing.</p>
<p>“Hey, I know you’re an egomaniac, but that’s a bit much.” Deadpool shook his head. “This is <i>so</i> not your fault.”</p>
<p>“I should have taken better care of him.”</p>
<p>“You did your best. No one can do more than that.”</p>
<p>Tony looked over at Deadpool. “You mean that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, strangely enough. I still think you’re an Olympic-class prick, but you try hard to do right by Peter, even though you’re under no obligation, and you usually get it ass-backward. So… there’s that. Also, if you can tell me how you could have protected him from—<i>that</i>, I’d like to hear it. For future reference. In case it happens again.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Tony turned and walked back to the kitchen for more coffee. No way he was letting Deadpool see the tears in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Spike?</i>
</p>
<p>Deadpool rose from sleep like a drowning man reaching the surface. For a moment, he was disoriented. He sat up and took a quick look around, and he remembered.</p>
<p>He was in Stark’s penthouse on Stark’s couch. Stark was in his lab doing something no doubt brilliant and incomprehensible to the likes of Wade Wilson. The wizard was off doing magical shit and….</p>
<p>
  <i>Spike!</i>
</p>
<p>Deadpool looked across the room to where the Peter-thing was held in the invisible cage—except it wasn’t invisible anymore. He could see hundreds of thin rods that looked milled from a humungous diamond. They interlaced to form a complex geometric shape that glowed like starlight in the tinted-window gloom.</p>
<p>“Did you… say something?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Spike.</i>
</p>
<p>“Is that you, Shortcake?” Deadpool rose and walked closer to the cage.</p>
<p>The creature looked up and the blackness melted away, starting at the top of the head and stopping at the neck. “Yeah.” Peter coughed and spit out an inky glob. “It’s me.”</p>
<p>“Gross!”</p>
<p>“No shit.”</p>
<p>Deadpool talked fast in case the goo came back right away. “The wizard guy said the bond can be, you know, rejected.”</p>
<p>“Did he… did he say <i>how</i>?”</p>
<p>Peter looked so lost and frightened that Deadpool ached to put his arms around him. “Course not. When do those witch doctors ever tell you anything useful… or coherent for that matter?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Peter sighed.</p>
<p>“Look, Shortcake, you got the thing to let you go a little bit, or we wouldn’t be talking, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s really hard though.” Peter paused. “And every time I push back, it feels like… like I’m… going deeper into it. If that makes sense.” He looked up into Deadpool’s eyes. “I feel like I’m losing more of me all the time. Pretty soon, I’ll just be this <i>thing</i>.”</p>
<p>“No, you won’t,” Deadpool said firmly. “I won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>The black flowed back from Peter’s right hand. He put his fingers through a gap in the bars, flinching when he brushed against one of them. Deadpool locked his pinkie around Peter’s little finger.</p>
<p>“That thing can’t have you. You’re mine,” Deadpool said. “That’s a promise from me to you, Shortcake.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, his eyes never leaving Deadpool’s gaze. Slowly, the blackness oozed back over his head. “I’ll keep fighting it,” he said just before it covered him completely.</p>
<p>“Pete! No! Stay!”</p>
<p>
  <i>No stay. You come. Come with us.</i>
</p>
<p>“What the fuck!” Deadpool looked down and saw that the symbiote material was touching his finger.</p>
<p>
  <i>Be one with us.</i>
</p>
<p>Deadpool had taken a half step forward when something of considerable weight and mass traveling at high velocity knocked him off his feet and threw him a fair distance. He looked up to see Iron Man standing between him and the cage.</p>
<p>Tony turned, visor rising, and glared at Deadpool. “What the fuck were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t thinking,” Deadpool admitted as he got to his feet. “I just— I miss him so much.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get mushy on me. We have to separate Peter from that thing. That’s our only priority, and if you can’t focus, let me know now.”</p>
<p>“Let me invite you to a big buffet of fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Cool your jets, Kiddiepool. It ain’t me you’re mad at.”</p>
<p>“I can be mad at more than one person at a time.” Deadpool paused. “Thanks, by the way. I think that symbiote thingie almost had me.”</p>
<p>“You think? Dammit, man! We don’t need two of those… thingies.”</p>
<p>“Noted.” Deadpool looked over at the creature. “I talked to Peter. He surfaced, or whatever you want to call it, for a minute or two. I just wanted to let him know we’re here and we’re going to fix this.”</p>
<p>Tony let his suit fold in on itself until it had telescoped back into the wristband. <i>Fuck, nanotech was awesome</i>. “We? You really said we?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I said <i>I</i> was going to fix it.”</p>
<p>“I’m just messin’ with you.” Tony clenched his teeth for a second and then spoke again. “Look, if it was Pepper under there….” He paused. “You know what I’m trying to say, right?”</p>
<p>“Not a clue.”</p>
<p>“You’re an asshole.”</p>
<p>“That does seem to be the consensus.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna make me say it.”</p>
<p>“No idea what you mean.”</p>
<p>Tony made an exasperated noise. “I mean I get it. You care about Peter. You’re not just trying to get into his onesie.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am trying really hard to get in there, but you’re right, that’s not the main thing on my mind at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you know….” Tony paused. “Would it mean anything if I said I was sorry I gave you such a hard time?”</p>
<p>“Not really, but only because I know you don’t mean it and you aren’t going to stop.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking.”</p>
<p>Tony pursed his lips. “How ‘bout this? Truce until we get Peter back.”</p>
<p>“Works for me.” Deadpool held up his hand.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You gonna leave me hangin’?”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes, but he gave Deadpool a high five. “Hey, have you seen Loki lately?”</p>
<p>“Nope. I figured he was off doing demigod stuff.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Tony thought for a minute. “Honestly, I’m really surprised he stuck around for so long. Why do you think he did that?”</p>
<p>Deadpool shrugged. “He felt guilty?”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“I’m worried. That made sense to me.”</p>
<p>“That slinky drink of moonshine is hiding something, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Probably several things.”</p>
<p>“But specifically, something about Peter. Something happened when they were locked up together.”</p>
<p>“Hold that thought. JARVIS?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“Have you finished resetting the building’s defenses?”</p>
<p>“Not quite. Twenty-seven minutes to full upgrade.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll just hope nothing happens before then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Brother.”</i>
</p>
<p>Thor woke and sat up. A split-second later, Mjolnir slammed into his waiting hand. He swung it but stopped short of striking. “Loki?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s me. I’m sorry to disturb—”</p>
<p>Jane woke and reached out for Thor. “What’s going on?” She blinked owlishly and focused on Loki standing at the side of the bed. “What the hell?” She sounded much more awake now.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we should talk somewhere else?” Loki suggested.</p>
<p>“Get out!” Jane shouted at him.</p>
<p>Loki looked at Thor, and then walked out of the room… through the wall.</p>
<p>“It was not really him.” Thor stroked Jane’s hair soothingly. “It was but an illusion.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” Jane hugged Thor tightly. “Go find out what he wants. Do what you have to do, and then come back to me.”</p>
<p>“You are a remarkable woman.” Thor kissed her forehead. “I’ll return to you as soon as I may.” He paused. “I am sorry my brother is such a thorn in your side.”</p>
<p>“He’s a pain in my ass, but least he didn’t call me a goat like your dad did,” she said.</p>
<p>Thor left her and found Loki on the patio.</p>
<p>“I don’t think your paramour likes me,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“Let’s be clear, brother. Jane hates you.”</p>
<p>Loki turned to look at Thor. He drew breath to speak, but Thor spoke first.</p>
<p>“What is it? What have you done?”</p>
<p>“Why do you immediately assume I’ve done something wrong?”</p>
<p>“There’s your history for one, but right now, your eyes are… haunted.” Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Tell me what happened.” </p>
<p>“I meant well.”</p>
<p>Thor’s frowned at these words. “How can I help?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, brother. I don’t know if you can help, but I needed to talk to someone who wouldn’t condemn me out of hand.”</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>“I tried to save someone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you, but go on.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t work out as I’d hoped.”</p>
<p>“How bad is it?”</p>
<p>Loki met Thor’s eyes and said the words that had to be said without dressing them up in euphemisms or justifications. “I infested Stark’s protégé with a Klyntar symbiote.”</p>
<p>“Parker?” Thor’s mouth fell open. For a moment, all he could do was stare at Loki in shock. “How? Why? Are you insane?”</p>
<p>“Some claim so. Even yourself upon occasion.”</p>
<p>“Stark will <i>destroy</i> you. I do not know how, but he will find a way.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know it was me.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Thor relaxed a little. “Has a bond formed?”</p>
<p>“Not completely.”</p>
<p>Thor put an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “I’ll help you, of course, but tell me why you would do such a terrible and stupid thing.”</p>
<p>“I honestly thought it would help.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Everyone concerned,” Loki said a trifle sharply.</p>
<p>Thor put both arms around Loki and hugged him warmly. “You should calm your mind and have a drink with me.” He gestured to the lawn chairs. “Sit. I’ll bring beer, and we’ll talk like brothers. If we cannot solve your problem, we’ll ask Jane.”</p>
<p>Loki sat and watched Thor bustle off to the kitchen. He was aware that each passing minute strengthened the bond between symbiote and host, but there was no hurrying Thor. He had to stay cool and hope his big brother could fix this, as he’d fixed so many things in the past. Loki truly hoped there was another solution besides the obvious one, but no matter what the cost, the Klyntar could not be loosed on Midgard. With Peter Parker as its host, the damage it could do was almost unimaginable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many drinks later, Thor put his hand over Loki’s where it rested on the chair arm, looked his brother in the eyes, and spoke solemnly. “You know I would do anything for you, but you also know I cannot help you with this problem. I think you know what you have to do. In fact, you knew it before you sought me out.”</p>
<p>Out of old habit, Loki turned his hand over and laced his fingers through Thor’s. “I have to meld with the creature and make it let the lad go.”</p>
<p>“You see, you knew all along what was needed.”</p>
<p>“Even if it means <i>I</i> become the Klyntar’s host?”</p>
<p>“You won’t.”</p>
<p>“I lack your conviction as well as your courage.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.” Thor cupped the back of Loki’s head, his thumb resting against Loki’s ear. “You are a prince of Asgard and brother to the lightning.” He pulled Loki forward and kissed him loudly on the forehead. “Now… I am drunk, and my lady will not be pleased. You should go.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Loki faded like a ghost and reappeared in Avengers Tower.</p>
<p>“Welcome back,” Tony said from behind the bar. “You remember the good doctor?”</p>
<p>Loki glanced at Strange and nodded a greeting.</p>
<p>“Where have you been, Toots?” Deadpool asked archly.</p>
<p>“I needed counsel.”</p>
<p>“And?” Tony said.</p>
<p>“I know now what I must do.”</p>
<p>“Could you be just a little vaguer?” Deadpool asked.</p>
<p>Loki offered him a half-smile. “I’d like to, but in fact, I must be clearer.” He lifted his chin. “It was I who exposed Peter Parker to the symbiote.”</p>
<p>Tony was fast. Deadpool was faster. He had an arm around Loki’s neck and a dagger at his throat before anyone could move.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Strange said. “Let’s not do anything we might regret.”</p>
<p>Deadpool tightened his chokehold. “Regret is my jam, homes.”</p>
<p>“Let the god talk,” Tony said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Loki glanced at Tony and recoiled from the leashed fury in the mortal’s eyes. Deadpool eased up a little, and Loki cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“You might not want to kill me just yet,” he said. “I’m the only one who can free Parker.”</p>
<p>“Fuck that noise,” Deadpool said. “If you can do that, why haven’t you done it already?”</p>
<p>“I was afraid,” Loki said simply.</p>
<p>“And you aren’t afraid anymore because?” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m still afraid, but I have no choice. I did this; I must make it right.”</p>
<p>“Pardon me for saying, but you don’t seem like the type who does atonement.”</p>
<p>Loki met Tony’s gaze. “True.”</p>
<p>“Then why?”</p>
<p>“If I knew, perhaps I could rationalize it away,” Loki said. “As it stands, I feel compelled, and I don’t much like that feeling. I would rid myself of it as quickly as possible.”</p>
<p>Strange nodded. “Constraint chafes.”</p>
<p>Loki turned his gaze on Strange. “Oddly, I <i>want</i> to help.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is odd.” Strange turned to Tony. “Do you have any control over him?” He nodded at Deadpool.</p>
<p>“None at all,” Deadpool answered.</p>
<p>“What can I say?” Tony shrugged. “He’s right.”</p>
<p>Loki touched Deadpool’s wrist. “Please,” he said. “Let me help Parker.”</p>
<p>“<i>Arrrrrrrgh!</i> Uncle-fucking ass-nuggets!” Deadpool shouted in frustration as he pushed Loki away. “Shit bonnets! I really, really want to hurt you.” He took a deep breath. “And I really don’t want to need your help.”</p>
<p>Loki eased away, giving Deadpool the side-eye. He found himself standing next to Dr. Strange.</p>
<p>“Are you truly prepared to undertake this task?” Strange asked.</p>
<p>“No, but my brother would be disappointed if I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Deadpool made a scoffing noise, and Tony put a hand heavily on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let’s just take a moment, Buns of Steel. If Loki can help, I say we let him.”</p>
<p>“I trust him about as much as I trust gas station sushi.” Deadpool glared at Loki. “I mean, sure, he’s a dreamboat, but he did this to Pete. Why do we believe him when he says he can fix it? Huh? What if he has some convoluted master plan to rule the world using the symbiote? He does shit like that on the regular, right?”</p>
<p>“Once,” Loki said. “I tried to take over the world <i>once</i>, but will anyone let me forget?”</p>
<p>“If I may interject,” Strange said. “Why don’t we calm down and talk about this rationally?”</p>
<p>Deadpool looked around at his companions. “Good luck with that, Doc,” he said before turning to Loki again. “Just tell me why. Why would you do something like that to Pete? What did he ever do to you?”</p>
<p>“It was a gamble, but I felt it necessary at the time. Had it worked, your young friend would be the most powerful mortal alive. I thought it would be a good thing.”</p>
<p>“Do you believe this shit?” Deadpool said to Strange.</p>
<p>Strange ignored him. “Prince Loki, can you induce the parasite to leave its human host?”</p>
<p>“Human <i>host</i>? What the fuck!” Deadpool exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I was insensitive,” Strange said. “I’m in a hurry.” He returned his attention to Loki.</p>
<p>“I’m not certain I’ll be successful,” Loki said. “But I have a better chance than any we may call upon at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Tony said. “What happens if you fail?”</p>
<p>“If Loki fails, he’ll be subsumed by the symbiote,” Strange said.</p>
<p>“Uh, excuse me if I’m stating the very obvious, but wouldn’t that be a bad thing?”</p>
<p>Strange looked at Tony curiously.</p>
<p>“Don’t you get it? Loki is a demigod, right? Do you really want the symbiote to bond with a god, demi or otherwise?”</p>
<p>“Is that a possibility?” Strange asked Loki.</p>
<p>“It’s unlikely the symbiote could overpower me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Deadpool said. “Then why are you afraid?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m not stupid, you swive-sodden, shit-talking schlong.”</p>
<p>“Yiddish?” Deadpool said. “I have to say, I’m impressed, though I also have to say, I have no idea what swive-sodden means.”</p>
<p>“It means you’re obsessed with sex,” Strange said.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Deadpool said. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>“Can we get back on track?” Strange looked around at the others. “Tony is right, unfortunately. We can’t risk the symbiote taking control of someone with the powers of a god. Parker is bad enough.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s Plan B?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Strange looked at Deadpool. “That depends on him.”</p>
<p>“Oh hell no. Don’t tell me our only chance of getting Peter back depends on a murderous man-child with the morals of the average cat in heat.”</p>
<p>“I can hear you,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, but it still hurts.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Lay it out for us, Doc,” he said to Strange.</p>
<p>Strange gestured for Deadpool to come closer. “Am I correct in my assessment that you care deeply for Peter Parker?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t trade him for a baby unicorn, if that means anything to you.”</p>
<p>“Good enough. Can you take the mask off? I’d like to see your eyes.”</p>
<p>Deadpool obliged, peeling the mask back to hang like a hood. “Like the view?”</p>
<p>Strange looked into Deadpool’s eyes. “Remarkable,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Tony said.</p>
<p>“His mind isn’t at all what I expected. You really can’t judge a book by the cover.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“I might satisfy your curiosity when this is over,” Strange said. “Every moment that passes puts your young friend deeper under the symbiote’s control.”</p>
<p>“Parker is strong-willed,” Loki offered. “Or I would never have—”</p>
<p>Deadpool put a hand over Loki’s mouth. “Shhhh, Gargamel is talking.”</p>
<p>“I want to impress on you how dangerous this is,” Strange told Deadpool. “You could become host to a symbiote spawn.”</p>
<p>“That sounds icky.”</p>
<p>“I dare say. You’d be a prisoner in your own body, unable to control it as you watch helplessly.” Strange’s normally neutral expression grew dark. “Think quickly but think carefully.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have to think, and I’m not very good at it anyway. If there’s a chance I can get my Shortcake back, I’ll take it.</p>
<p>“Shortcake?” Strange glanced at Tony.</p>
<p>Tony raised his hands in a “don’t look at me” gesture. “He means Peter. That’s just what he calls him.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s not tall and I want to eat him,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>Strange coughed. “I see. Well… if we’re decided….”</p>
<p>“<i>I</i> am,” Deadpool said. “Just tell me what I have to do.”</p>
<p>“Let the symbiote touch you, and you will be subsumed. After that, you should be able to communicate with Parker. What happens then is up to you. You must find a way to fight the symbiote’s influence and force it to leave.”</p>
<p>“With no weapons?”</p>
<p>Strange tapped his forehead. “You have all the weapons you need,” he said.</p>
<p>“Then we’re wasting time,” Deadpool said. “Let’s get this party started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hang on a second.” Tony pulled Deadpool aside.</p>
<p>“I’m on the clock here,” Deadpool said impatiently.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Deadpool said. “I’m doing it.” He reached out his hand to the Peter-thing before anyone else could try to change his mind.</p>
<p>The symbiote’s hand shot out and incredibly strong fingers wrapped around Deadpool’s wrist. The blackness flowed over Deadpool’s hand and continued up his arm.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t hurt… a lot. But it’s heckin’ icky. I can feel it wanting to possess me.” Deadpool shuddered. “Holy batshit, and I thought <i>I</i>was gross.”</p>
<p>The ooze spread faster and faster until Deadpool’s face was the only part of him free of the slime. “Stark?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“If I don’t come back, you’ll do the right thing?”</p>
<p>Tony didn’t ask what he meant. “Count on it.”</p>
<p>The blackness covered Deadpool’s face.</p>
<p>For a few minutes, Tony watched the two glossy black figures, but they were as still as sculptures. Clearly, this was going to be an internal battle. “Good luck,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Strange cleared his throat. “I can’t think of anything else we can do at the moment. Would you mind if I made a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“JARVIS?” Tony said. “Tea for the wizard.”</p>
<p>“Right away,” JARVIS said. “Good evening, Dr. Strange. If you would move into the kitchen area, I’ll show you where everything is.”</p>
<p>Strange nodded his thanks to Tony and went over to the counter.</p>
<p>Tony turned and fixed his gaze on Loki. “I haven’t forgotten you,” he said.</p>
<p>Loki avoided Tony’s eyes. “I suppose you’ll threaten me now.”</p>
<p>“No. No threats. Just a promise.”</p>
<p>Loki looked up and met Tony’s gaze. “I’m listening,” he said with a marked lack of inflection.</p>
<p>“Whatever your reasons, if we don’t free Peter, or if he’s… permanently affected in some way, I will never forgive you. You might not think that’s such a big deal. After all, I’m not in your league, am I?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no.”</p>
<p>“But here’s the thing.” Tony took a step toward Loki. “I’m an awfully determined guy. Did you know I was once imprisoned in a cave by Middle Eastern terrorists? I had nothing but my bare hands and my brain. Ask them how that worked out for them. Oh wait, you can’t. I blew them up.” He looked into Loki’s eyes. “I don’t stop,” he said. “That’s my superpower. I’ll just keep coming at you and coming at you until I break you down.”</p>
<p>“I consider myself warned.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that wasn’t a warning. That was just FYI. So, if you’re holding back anything that could help us get that thing off Pete, you’d be wise to tell me now.”</p>
<p>“I wish I was holding something back.” Loki paused. “I am not your enemy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Glad you clarified that, because you make it really hard to tell whose side you’re on.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t trust me, and you’re right not to, but if I could make you believe one thing….” Loki shook his head. “I’ve no reason to wish Parker harm.”</p>
<p>“And yet, here we are.” Tony waved a hand in the direction of Strange’s mystical cage.</p>
<p>“He’s strong,” Loki said quickly. “Perhaps strong enough to withstand the symbiote’s manipulations, given the proper motivation. He could even harness the symbiote to his will and become the most powerful mortal on Midgard.”</p>
<p>Tony glanced again at the gleaming, ink-black figures of Deadpool and Peter. “Rationalize it any way you want,” he said. “I consider what you did no less heinous than rape. Are you reading me?”</p>
<p>Loki’s eyes widened. “It’s not like that.”</p>
<p>Tony turned his back on Loki. “For the first time in my life, I feel an overwhelming need for a hot cup of tea. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Loki went to stand in front of the tall windows and calmed himself. The threats of a mortal were like rain on a duck’s back. And he didn’t put any credence in Stark’s accusations. None at all. He didn’t feel in the least guilty. Not in the least. Maybe if he repeated it enough times, it would be true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deadpool pushed aside another heavy, hanging sheet of wet black velvet and saw nothing but more darkness ahead. He felt like he’d been slogging through this tar pudding for hours, and nothing had changed. It was just blackness, moisture, and sludge.</p>
<p>“Shortcake?” he called out again only to have the word fade as it left his mouth. But this time there was an answer.</p>
<p>“Spike?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“Where is here?”</p>
<p>“Here is me.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Deadpool felt warmth on his right cheek and turned in that direction. He saw nothing but more blackness, but he started moving toward the elusive warmth. After what might have been seconds or years, he saw a faint glow. An instant later, he was looking at Peter imprisoned in a cage made of moonbeams. “Pete!”</p>
<p>Peter looked up, smiled, and held out his hand. Without thinking twice, Deadpool hurtled through the crisscrossed beams of light and swept Peter into his arms.</p>
<p>Peter hugged him back. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he said in Deadpool’s ear.</p>
<p>“Look, kid, it’s gonna be okay. If you can’t get out, I’ll stay in here with you.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Of course, you’ll stay. This is your home.”</p>
<p>Deadpool looked around and saw the familiar grungy yet beloved living room he’d been accreting for so long. “What the fuh—?” He would have said more, but Peter’s tongue was in his mouth now and a righteous rush of lust had turned his lower half to hot Velveeta. “Goddam, Shortcake,” he breathed, when Peter let him up for air. “Where’d that come from?”</p>
<p>“What? What is it?” Peter said anxiously. “What’s wrong? Did I do it wrong?”</p>
<p>“No. Nothing’s wrong. It’s just what you do to me.”</p>
<p>“What did I do? I won’t do it again. Promise.”</p>
<p>“It’s not actually something you do. It’s who you are, what you are, the way you are.” Deadpool paused. “It’s too complicated to explain.”</p>
<p>“Try.” There was steel now in Peter’s light voice.</p>
<p>“Um, well, I just feel so many things when I look at you. Or think of you. You make me happy, and you have no idea how amazing that is. To be honest, I thought I’d never be happy again. Then one day, I saw this insane YouTube video of a guy in tights swinging from building to building. I wanted to meet you, and I haven’t wanted much of anything, other than revenge, for quite a while. It took some time, but I found out who you were, and the incredibly depressing fact that you were sixteen.” Deadpool paused. “I waited two long years to meet you, and I gotta say, you didn’t disappoint.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t ever going to tell you ‘cause it’s super-creepy that I was crushing on you when you were a sophomore.”</p>
<p>“Yeah….” Peter met Deadpool’s eyes. “But you waited until I was eighteen.”</p>
<p>“I did. Barely.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>Deadpool saw a minute change in Peter’s expression a split-second before he landed on his butt on the couch with Peter on his lap. “This’ll work,” he said.</p>
<p>Peter leaned until his lips were touching Deadpool’s. He moaned when Deadpool’s mouth opened to allow his tongue access. The sensations of warmth, wetness, and flesh sliding against flesh were almost too sweet to bear. </p>
<p>Deadpool curled a hand around Peter’s nape and deepened the kiss as he slid his other hand down Peter’s abs to his taut belly. He swallowed Peter’s moans of pleasure and grew drunk on them. </p>
<p>Peter was sure no one had ever been as hard as he was at the moment. It was so all-consuming that he didn’t even notice the presence of the alien intellect any longer.</p>
<p>His hand was in an awkward position, but he was determined and resourceful and finally got his fingertips on Peter’s hard-on.</p>
<p>Peter broke the kiss. “Fuck!” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Gimme a little room to work, Shortcake.”</p>
<p>Peter obligingly scooted back a little on Deadpool’s thighs. “This feels amazing,” he said. “But wouldn’t it be better if we were naked?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, that <i>would</i> be better.”</p>
<p>Peter skinned out of his shirt and tossed it behind him. A moment later, he was gasping for breath as Deadpool took his left nipple between his teeth. He didn’t think anything could feel better than the attention Deadpool was paying him, licking, sucking, and nibbling ardently, but he was wrong. The lurking symbiote doubled the sensory input, gorging on the energy produced, growing stronger by the second, sending phantom tendrils through the connection between Peter and Deadpool.</p>
<p>Deadpool was almost as delirious as Peter… almost. It was a heady thing to have this much bare Peter to lavish caresses on, but this was just the opening act. He had so much more to show him, but he didn’t want to get carried away… not yet anyway. It wasn’t easy to hang on to reality with Peter responding so eagerly to his touch, but he managed. Or at least, he <i>thought</i> he did.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait,” Peter said breathlessly. He put his hand over Deadpool’s where it cupped his crotch. “I want to see you too.” He ripped open the Velcro fastenings of Deadpool’s costume and peeled it down his arms. He ran his hands down Deadpool’s broad shoulders, over his biceps, and down his forearms. “You are so hot,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my body temperature runs a little high.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed softly. All of sudden, he needed to get Deadpool’s pants off as well. He didn’t question the compulsion</p>
<p>“Hey!” Deadpool was startled when Peter moved off his lap and tugged at his suit.</p>
<p>“Can you take it off?”</p>
<p>Deadpool shucked off the rest of his suit. “Happy?”</p>
<p>“So happy.”</p>
<p>Deadpool bent over to take Peter’s face between his hands and kiss him tenderly. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on.</p>
<p>Peter was feeling almost drugged from the sensory overload. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he didn’t want it to end, ever. Deadpool’s kisses were exciting but not as exciting as the proximity of Deadpool’s hand to his dick.</p>
<p>And that’s when Peter became aware of <i>it</i> again—the alien parasite that rode him. It was gloating. It wanted this to happen. And it wanted him to know it was happening.</p>
<p>Peter looked up and met Deadpool’s eyes. He saw his desire mirrored there, and he almost fell back under the spell. “Spike?”</p>
<p>Deadpool ran a hand over Peter’s hair. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Something’s not right.”</p>
<p>“Disagree. <i>Every</i>thing’s right.”</p>
<p>“No. Can’t you feel it?”</p>
<p>Deadpool ran his hand over the curve of Peter’s butt. “Hell yeah.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, something’s wrong.” Peter looked around the living room. Had that chair always been there? Had it always been that weird shade of bruise-purple? “I don’t think—”</p>
<p>“Not thinking would be a good thing right now.” Deadpool tilted his head at an angle Peter had never seen before. “Let’s just finish what we started.”</p>
<p>“I want to, but—”</p>
<p>Deadpool put both hands on Peter’s ass cheeks. “This is the only butt I care about.”</p>
<p>“I— I— I don’t know what to—”</p>
<p>“Shhh. I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>Peter looked up into Deadpool’s shadowed eyes and a shiver ran down his spine on tiny claws.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony, Strange, and Loki had been watching the glossy black figures for almost an hour. Neither Deadpool nor Peter had moved a muscle in that time.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew what was happening,” Tony said for the seventh time by Strange’s count.</p>
<p>“Is there nothing we can do?” Loki asked, also for the seventh time by Strange’s count.</p>
<p>“We could occupy ourselves with something useful rather than stare at them.”</p>
<p>Tony and Loki looked at Strange as though they’d never seen him before.</p>
<p>“Like what?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Surely an important man such as you must have many things to keep him busy.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be able to concentrate.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘ah?’”</p>
<p>“I suspected you lacked the discipline of maturity. I was right.”</p>
<p>“Get back to me when someone you love is infested by an alien parasite.”</p>
<p>Strange shook his head. “I assure you; I’ve suffered losses as great as yours, but I have achieved a mental state of—”</p>
<p>“Oh, do leave off,” Loki cut in. “We’ll agree that you’re an advanced form of life if you’ll just stop making those condescending references to your superiority. Your smugness is pushing all the air out of the room.”</p>
<p>Tony burst into laughter and had a hard time stopping. He looked at Loki with tears streaming down his face. “Good one, Super-Snape.”</p>
<p>“At least the tension is somewhat broken,” Strange said. “I’m going to lie down on one of your couches where I can keep an eye on the cage. Alert me if something changes, and I don’t appear to react.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Help yourself,” Tony waved a hand toward the lounge area.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Loki spoke. His voice was tight as though it were being forced from his throat. “You must believe I didn’t do it to hurt Parker.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard for me to believe you did it to <i>help</i> him.”</p>
<p>“It was mostly to help myself. I would have done anything to be free of that slave bracelet.”</p>
<p>“And you thought exposing Pete to the parasite would help?”</p>
<p>“I did.” Loki looked down at his hands. “I was desperate, and I swear, I thought he had a better than average chance of controlling the symbiote.” He looked back up at Tony. “He’s special, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Tony looked over at the cage. “I just wish I knew what was happening.”</p>
<p>“Eight,” Strange said from across the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter said. He put his hands against Deadpool’s chest and pushed. “I need a minute.”</p>
<p>Deadpool answered by tightening his embrace.</p>
<p>“Seriously, let go.” Peter pushed harder with little effect.</p>
<p>“You’re really strong,” Deadpool said. “But I’m stronger.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that’s true, but I think we’re about to find about.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Deadpool moved his hips suggestively. “We finally have privacy and enough time to do what we both want to do.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing what the alien wants you to do.”</p>
<p>“No, I want this. Believe me.”</p>
<p>“Spike?”</p>
<p>“What is it, Shortcake?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to do this. Not right now.”</p>
<p>Deadpool chuckled. “Sure, you do.”</p>
<p>“You could probably get me off just by saying my name; you don’t have to prove anything.”</p>
<p>Deadpool bent his neck and whispered in Peter’s ear. “I’ve waited a long time for you.”</p>
<p>Peter heard nothing of his Spike in that cold voice. Summoning all his strength, he broke free and sprang backward. “Stay the fuck away from me,” he said.</p>
<p>“But you’re mine,” said the Deadpool-thing as it took a step forward. “You know it’s true.”</p>
<p>Peter moved away. A recliner held together by duct tape disintegrated into dust when he brushed against it. Keeping his gaze on Deadpool, he circled the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Give it up,” possessed Deadpool said. “You can’t get away, and you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Peter reached the wall and put out his hand. Instead of a flat surface, his fingers slid along a smooth bar. The pain was instantaneous and breathtaking. Peter felt as though his hand had been sliced open and doused in acid before being set on fire.</p>
<p>Deadpool shot forward and grabbed Peter by the wrist. He reeled him in, spun him around, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.</p>
<p>Peter felt the warm, giddy rush he always felt when Deadpool hugged him, but now it was tainted. He could sense the symbiote directing Deadpool’s body, and it made him want to hurl. “Let me go,” he said.</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>Peter felt Deadpool’s lips on his nape, and then Deadpool slid a hand down to his crotch. A very short time ago, Peter had wanted this more than anything in the world. Now, he felt like he couldn’t stand another second of those exploring fingers. The thing touching him wasn’t Deadpool, and this was wrong on such a basic level that it left him nauseated and trembling. He couldn’t bear this. It had to stop. It <i>had</i> to.</p>
<p>A primal emotion welled up in Peter, and he became acutely aware of that other presence again. Instinctively, he lashed out and made contact. Pushing aside his fear and revulsion, he attacked, taking the alien off guard. In another instant, he had taken control of the surprised symbiote. It relinquished its hold on Deadpool and struggled madly to free itself. Peter felt his strength draining quickly as the symbiote absorbed it.</p>
<p>“Help me!” Peter pleaded.</p>
<p>Deadpool didn’t ask how nor did he falter. He held Peter close and poured all his love through the connection the symbiote had created.</p>
<p>Peter’s flagging will revived, and he pushed back against the alien’s attempts to regain control. </p>
<p>
  <i>Stop! I can give you everything you want if you free me.</i>
</p>
<p>“I’ve already got everything I want.” Peter gathered his will and shoved, picturing a tidal wave sweeping away a small boat. The added impetus of Deadpool’s energy tore loose the invisible connections that anchored the alien to Peter.</p>
<p>As the symbiote’s control was torn free, the black substance began to flow down Peter and Deadpool’s bodies. The illusory living room melted away leaving a shimmering, black puddle at the center of the crystal cage. For a long moment, nothing moved, and then Deadpool lifted his head wearily. He saw Peter standing in front of him looking exactly as he had just before Loki had beamed him up.</p>
<p>“Pretty work, Parker,” Deadpool said, in a voice grainy with exhaustion. He held up his hand for a high five.</p>
<p>Peter smiled at him and then collapsed like a puppet when the puppet master tires of it. Deadpool caught him before he hit the floor. Keeping an eye on the symbiote, Deadpool turned with Peter in his arms and addressed the three men staring in astonishment.</p>
<p>“Little help?” he said.</p>
<p>Strange made an opening in the cage to allow Deadpool to carry Peter out, and then immediately closed it again to contain the symbiote.</p>
<p>“Over here.” Tony patted the couch.</p>
<p>Deadpool put Peter on the couch and went to one knee beside it. “You’re gonna be fine,” he said. “You hear me?”</p>
<p>“Pete?” Tony said.</p>
<p>Peter opened his eyes and blinked owlishly. “Hey, Mr. Stark.” He yawned. “Sorry, but I’m really beat.”</p>
<p>“If I may?” Strange gave Deadpool an inquiring look. “I’d like to have a look at Parker.”</p>
<p>Deadpool reluctantly moved over far enough for Strange to squeeze in, but he didn’t let go of Peter’s hand.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Strange asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve never felt this tired in my life,” Peter said in a raspy voice.</p>
<p>Strange looked into Peter’s gaze, but he saw no lurking shadows there. “You can be proud of yourself. Not many mortals could have rejected the symbiote. It would have given you unimaginable power, you know.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted it <i>gone</i>.”</p>
<p>Strange put a hand briefly on Peter’s hair in an atypically tender gesture. “I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to appreciate what you did, but you if ever want to train your mind to a higher level, come and see me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mr. Strange. Um, are you… are you going to take that thing with you?”</p>
<p>Strange looked over at Loki. “Let me get back to you.”</p>
<p>Peter watched the Master of the Mystic Arts walk over to the God of Mischief. His face was scrunched in a puzzled frown until Deadpool squeezed his hand. “Hey,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Hey, yourself.” Deadpool’s voice choked off, and he paused before he continued. “Don’t you ever fucking do that again or we’re through.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t protest when Deadpool pulled him into his arms and held him close. He put his arms around Deadpool’s neck and rested his cheek on Deadpool’s broad shoulder without a qualm. There was nothing to fear here, only comfort and love. And right now, he didn’t care who could see them.</p>
<p>Tony looked away, not because he was angry, but because it was a private moment. Maybe he’d never get used to Deadpool, but one thing was clear to him. The big nutjob was crazy about Pete—crazy enough to risk his sanity and his life to save the kid. Okay, so Tony could admit Deadpool really cared about Peter… that didn’t mean he had to like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder boomed and lightning cracked the sky.</p>
<p>“Hello, brother,” Loki murmured.</p>
<p>A moment later, Thor landed on the tower platform. He strode in and stopped when he saw Strange. “Doctor,” he said warily.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Thor Odinsson,” Strange said. “May I assume you’re here to act as escort?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to see my brother.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Strange turned to Tony. “You have more guests arriving,” he said.</p>
<p>“Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes are here, sir,” JARVIS said at almost the same time.</p>
<p>“That settles it.” Tony threw his hands in the air. “It’s a party.”</p>
<p>“Not quite yet.” Strange nodded to Loki. “Your highness?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Loki said, with a glance at Thor. “I’ll return the Klyntar to its cell.” He looked to Thor. “If I may still count on your help.”</p>
<p>“As long as I have breath in my body.”</p>
<p>Tony made an exasperated noise. “You’ll never learn, will you, Goldilocks?”</p>
<p>Before Thor could answer, Captain America and the former Winter Soldier arrived. </p>
<p>“Since you’re both suited up, I assume you’re on the clock,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to report that the Life Foundation is under investigation by a newly appointed Congressional Committee that oversees ethics violations.”</p>
<p>Tony saluted Steve. “Outstanding. What else?”</p>
<p>“You would not believe the shitshow over at that place,” Bucky muttered.</p>
<p>“Did you conduct a personal inspection?”</p>
<p>“Did we ever,” Bucky answered. “I’m still feeling a little pukey.”</p>
<p>Steve patted Bucky on the back. “There are some things no one should have to see.” He turned to Dr. Strange. “If you and your colleagues could find the time, there are a few people the Foundation used in their experiments who are going to need your help.”</p>
<p>Strange nodded. “Of course. I’ll see to it right away. I think we may also count on Dr. Xavier’s help.”</p>
<p>“How are things on your end?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“We’re good,” Tony said. “I think. A few bruises and some hurt feelings, a mind-controlling parasite or two…. I’d really love to say something clever, but I’m tapped out. I’ve got nothing left.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled. “Tony Stark, admitting weakness. Now I’ve seen it all.”</p>
<p>Bucky laughed.</p>
<p>“Sure, kick a guy when he’s down,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s a lot easier that way,” Bucky said. He exchanged a smile with Steve.</p>
<p>“So, did you just drop by to report?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“And to check on the kid,” Steve said. “He going to be okay?”</p>
<p>“I believe he is,” Strange said. “He has a first-rate mind, and he’s only just beginning to realize his potential, which is vast, by the way. Galactic, actually.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, I was just wondering if he might have nightmares, stuff like that,” Steve replied.</p>
<p>“He will,” Bucky said with absolute certainty.</p>
<p>Loki looked over at Peter and Deadpool in the silence that followed Bucky’s words. “How did he do it, do you think? How did Parker overpower the Klyntar?”</p>
<p>“If you really want to know what I think,” Strange replied. “I think love is the strongest force in all the realms.”</p>
<p>“How quaint.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned at Loki. “We might seem old-fashioned and backward to you, but we like the way we are just fine. If you’ve got a quarrel with that, I’m the guy to see about it.”</p>
<p>Strange held up hand. “Can we have peace for more than five minutes at a time? Captain, Loki has agreed to see that the symbiote is returned to a safe containment.”</p>
<p>“The least he could do considering he let it out in the first place,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark,” Loki began.</p>
<p>“No!” Tony interrupted. “You’re getting off light here, pal. You put someone I care about in grave danger. I won’t forget.”</p>
<p>Loki opened his mouth to speak again but Strange interrupted.</p>
<p>“I think saying nothing would be the best policy for you,” he said. “And despite what Mr. Stark might think, I don’t believe you’re getting off that lightly, are you?”</p>
<p>“You have to leave me a few secrets,” Loki said in a tone that verged on flirtatious.</p>
<p>“Do I?” Strange raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Thor stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Loki’s upper arm.</p>
<p>“So, is this settled?” Tony asked. He turned to Loki. “Because if that’s the case, I’d appreciate it if you’d take your pet and go.”</p>
<p>Loki inclined his head in a regal gesture of acceptance. “Farewell, Tony Stark. I regret making an enemy of you. Tell Parker I’m—”</p>
<p>“No,” Tony said. “Forget it. You don’t get to tell him anything. Just go.”</p>
<p>“Loki,” Thor said. “Let us be gone.”</p>
<p>Loki looked to Strange. “Could you—?” He gestured toward the crystal cage.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Strange’s fingers danced and the cage shrank until the interlaced rods formed a hollow hexagon the size of a softball. Inside, the black liquid roiled restlessly.</p>
<p>Loki tucked the large crystal away somewhere in his cloak and looked up to meet Thor’s eyes. “If you please, brother,” he said.</p>
<p>Without ceremony or farewell, Thor flew away with Loki and the symbiote.</p>
<p>“I should go as well,” Strange said. “But I’d like to see Parker again and get his account of what happened. It should go in the library.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Preserve the moment. Good thinking. You should get right on that, say in a week or two?” Tony said. “Or maybe a couple of years?”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you.” Strange looked across the room, caught Deadpool and Peter kissing, and looked away quickly. “Soon. Parker has an interesting mind, and I might be able to help him improve it before you ruin him completely.”</p>
<p>Tony pointed at himself. “Me? You think <i>I’m</i> a bad influence?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you are. He needs discipline, training, exposure to all sorts of learning paths guided by dedicated teachers.”</p>
<p>“And what am I?”</p>
<p>“How can I tell you that when you don’t yet know who you are?”</p>
<p>Tony made a derisive noise. “I’m fine. Go count your chakras or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Stark. Call me if you need me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, right, almost forgot.” Tony offered his hand and Strange took it. “Thanks for all your help, Magic Man. I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“You bet your sweet ass you do.” Strange enjoyed Tony’s surprised expression as he opened a portal and stepped through.</p>
<p>“What about you two?” Tony said to Steve and Bucky. “Want to have a sleepover?</p>
<p>“Thank you but no,” Steve said. “We have a few loose ends to tie up.”</p>
<p>Tony smirked at Captain America’s unintentional double-entendre. He couldn’t help it. It was just so much funnier coming from him. “I’m sure you do. Listen, thanks for the help. Let’s get together real soon and play some Twister.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we will,” Bucky said. It sounded like a threat. “Come on, man,” he said to Steve. “Those Life Foundation pussies didn’t put up much of a fight. Let’s find someone whose ass is worth kicking.”</p>
<p>“Or we could go home and blow off some steam.”</p>
<p>“You’re on,” Bucky said.</p>
<p>“On bottom or top?” Tony couldn’t resist saying.</p>
<p>“I could tell you.” Bucky smiled at Tony. “But then I’d have to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Pass,” Tony said. “Have fun steaming.” He waved until the elevator doors closed. “Well, that was intense,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony called for pizza as he walked into the lounge area. Deadpool was reclining on one of the couches, his head resting on the arm, one foot on the floor. One arm was around Peter who was draped over him, facedown and sound asleep. In his free hand, he held one of his guns.</p>
<p>“Is that necessary?” Tony indicated the gun that rested on Peter’s left butt cheek.</p>
<p>“It soothes me.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it does.” Tony sat on the coffee table. “So, you want to tell me what happened for the past hour?”</p>
<p>“Not a fucking chance.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Get Pete to tell you. If you can.”</p>
<p>“This is ludicrous. Just tell me.”</p>
<p>“Nope times infinity.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Tony repeated.</p>
<p>“That thing made me do stuff. That’s all I’m saying.”</p>
<p>“Stuff?” Tony shook his head. “You’re killing me. I’m going to get a drink. You want one?”</p>
<p>“Vodka.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“A glass would be nice.”</p>
<p>Tony returned with a neat whiskey and a double shot of vodka. He handed the vodka to Deadpool who drank it in two swallows. Tony took a chair and set his drink on the table. He gazed at Peter’s sleeping face for a long moment.</p>
<p>“You love him too,” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“He’s easy to love,” Tony replied lightly. He picked up his glass and took a drink.</p>
<p>“I’ve never had that problem.” Deadpool stroked Peter’s hair. “You have no idea what it means to me that he likes me without reservations.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t just be best friends?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Stark.”</p>
<p>“This is my house,” Tony pointed out.</p>
<p>“I meant it metaphorically.”</p>
<p>“Is the truce over then?”</p>
<p>Peter sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Deadpool.</p>
<p>“No,” Deadpool said. “For his sake, I’m willing to declare a permanent truce.”</p>
<p>“I accept. Gentleman’s agreement?”</p>
<p>“I’m no gentleman.”</p>
<p>Tony winced. “Could you pretend?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is impossible.”</p>
<p>“Okay. You chill. I’m going to check on a few things in the lab.” Tony drank the rest of the whiskey and stood up. He grimaced and waved a hand at the gun. “Seriously. Do you have to park your penis substitute on his butt?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I don’t <i>have</i> to, but when I do, it makes my naughty bits tingly.”</p>
<p>“I’m out.” Tony walked away.</p>
<p>“You asked for that,” Deadpool called after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper’s welcome back party was a small affair, but the guest list was nothing less than stellar. How many people were welcomed home by two gods and enough superheroes for a game of pickup basketball? Pepper was charmed and touched by the low-key gathering Tony had arranged. She was just beginning to show, and while she was fully invested in every step of this pregnancy, she wasn’t ready to share it with the world quite yet.</p>
<p>“This is absolutely perfect,” she said, leaning back against Tony’s chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Pepper chuckled as she spotted Peter with a small group near the bar. “You think Peter’s ready for that?”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine,” Tony said with more confidence than he felt. The trio of Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis, and Bucky Barnes was a formidable one.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” She smiled up at him. “You sure you don’t need to rescue him from himself?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He kissed her. “I am. Sure, he looks like a kid, but you know what they say about looks.”</p>
<p>“They’re only skin-deep?”</p>
<p>“No.” Tony chuckled. “Looks can be deceiving.”</p>
<p>“Same thing.”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t.” Tony turned her in his arms and swayed to the music. Over Pepper’s shoulder, he could see Peter, Steve, Bucky, and Darcy. It was easy to imagine the kid was out of his depth, and maybe he was, but he wouldn’t be for long. Peter was a strong swimmer, and more importantly, he was extremely buoyant. Tony had a feeling that quality would take him a long way in life. He caught Darcy’s eye and winked at her before he danced Pepper over to the buffet.</p>
<p>“You’re cute,” Darcy was saying to Peter. “In a baby brother kind of way.”</p>
<p>“You’re—” Peter swallowed, as he did his best to keep his eyes on her face instead of her epic cleavage framed in plunging red silk. “Wow! You’re a— you’re a… <i>woman</i>.”</p>
<p>Darcy looked over at Steve.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. “I think you broke him. He’s not usually this lost for words.”</p>
<p>Bucky grinned. “She’s too much for the kid.”</p>
<p>“Cut it out, you two,” Darcy said indulgently. “You’ll give Shortcake a complex.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Peter groaned. “You too?”</p>
<p>Darcy winked. “Aw, come on, it’s a super-cute nickname.” She leaned closer to Peter. “And if you can handle Deadpool, you’ve got my respect.” She held up her fist.</p>
<p>Peter bumped her, looking very pleased. He was also looking into her breastal valley again.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid,” Bucky said. “You look like you’re about to dive in.”</p>
<p>Steve turned red to his earlobes and smacked the back of Bucky’s head. “He didn’t mean to be crude,” he said to Darcy.</p>
<p>“Who are you talking to?” Darcy replied. “You think I haven’t met Mr. Barnes before?” She chuckled. “And he was right.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Peter said quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Darcy patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Just don’t get any ideas,” Bucky couldn’t help saying. “She’d be the death of you.”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “Maybe we should take Buck home to bed,” he said to Darcy.</p>
<p>“That’s never a bad idea,” Darcy said.</p>
<p>Peter looked confused. “You all live together?”</p>
<p>“We… co-habit,” Darcy said.</p>
<p>Steve winced just a little. “We have an arrangement,” he told Peter. “You’re old enough to understand.”</p>
<p>“I am?”</p>
<p>Bucky laughed. “The truth is, Darcy is too much woman for any one man. Even Captain America.”</p>
<p>“You got that right,” Tony said from behind Darcy. He slipped an arm around her waist. “Miss me?”</p>
<p>“Only because I’m a lousy shot,” Darcy answered. She kissed Tony’s cheek. “But do I miss living in the tower? No. Not at all. Well, maybe a little. But I wouldn’t want to go through that again, even if I did get these two hunks as a consolation prize.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed. “Well, I miss you. Pepper’s spunky, but she can’t pull off that earth mother vibe. If you ever tell her I said that, I’ll have to eliminate you.”</p>
<p>“You could try,” Deadpool said from behind Tony. He slipped an arm around Tony’s waist. “Miss me?”</p>
<p>Tony glanced up at Deadpool. “I’m totally not digging this.”</p>
<p>Deadpool moved away to stand by Peter. “Last time I try building a bridge,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Peter laughed and took Deadpool’s hand. “You tried,” he said. “Maybe next time don’t touch him?”</p>
<p>“No sweat. It’s not like I wanted to.” Deadpool shuddered and Peter laughed again.</p>
<p>“Am I being dissed?” Tony said to no one in particular. “I feel like I’m being dissed.”</p>
<p>“Deadpool’s gotta Deadpool,” Darcy said with a wink to Deadpool.</p>
<p>“Right.” Tony turned to Peter. “Someone wants to talk to you but is too shy to ask. No, that’s not the right word. He’s too <i>ashamed</i> to ask.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Peter said. “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Would you mind looking in that direction? That way, we can get this over with, and I can get back to my fiancée.”</p>
<p>Peter looked over and saw Loki standing with Thor about ten meters away. He smiled at them and waved.</p>
<p>Loki walked to Peter and Thor followed. Tony waved to the Asgardians as he walked away. </p>
<p>“You.” Darcy pointed a finger at Loki. “What have you got to say for yourself?”</p>
<p>Loki glanced at Thor.</p>
<p>“You’re on your own, brother,” Thor said.</p>
<p>Darcy got in Loki’s face. “You need to stop messing with my friends,” she said. “Get yourself a hobby that doesn’t involve screwing with other people’s lives.”</p>
<p>“Is that a threat?” Loki asked.</p>
<p>“It’s good advice,” Darcy said. “But I’m happy to threaten you. If you so much as breathe on one of my friends, I’ll teach you the meaning of tit in a wringer.”</p>
<p>Loki looked to his brother again.</p>
<p>Thor made a pained face. “Lady Darcy, as charming as your company is, Loki is wanted elsewhere. Let him say what he came here to say, and he’ll be gone.”</p>
<p>“Fine but I’ve got my eye on you,” Darcy told Loki.</p>
<p>“I won’t forget,” Loki said before he turned to Peter.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter said to Loki. “I’m glad you could be here.”</p>
<p>Loki cleared his throat. “I must apologize to you, Peter Parker, and I want to explain why I did… what I did.”</p>
<p>“You mean the symbiote.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Sure, if it makes you feel better. I mean, it was weeks ago, and I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you? What a relief. Then I wish you a good life, Parker.” Loki turned and ran into Thor’s chest. He looked up.</p>
<p>Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and turned him to face Peter again.</p>
<p>Loki cleared his throat. “I meant to say how sorry I am, and that I did what I did mainly because I wanted to be free,” Loki said. “I knew bonding with the Klyntar would give you powers that would make you invincible. You were supposed to be drawn to me not to Deadpool. I intended you to destroy my enemies and free me. I regret I did not consult you or secure your consent. It was wrong of me.”</p>
<p>“Are you done?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Peter held out his hand. “Thank you, Mr. Loki.”</p>
<p>Loki’s mouth fell open.</p>
<p>Thor smiled at Loki’s slack-jawed expression. “Well done, Parker. I haven’t seen my brother surprised since he was small.”</p>
<p>“Why are you thanking me?” Loki asked.</p>
<p>“You saved me. Back there. When we were locked up by those mercenary guys.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t save you. I was just… there at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes being there is all it takes to save someone,” Darcy said. She gave Loki a calculating look. “Maybe you aren’t a complete scumbag,” she allowed.</p>
<p>Since hadn’t moved, Peter took hold of  his hand and shook it. “You kept me from losing it,” he said. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Loki’s starkly beautiful features shifted in a delicate frown. “That is not how we do it on Asgard,” he said. He clasped Peter’s forearm. “Like this. This is warrior’s handshake.”</p>
<p>Peter glanced up at Thor.</p>
<p>Thor nodded.</p>
<p>“Cool!” Peter said. He wrapped his fingers around Loki’s forearm. “Does this mean I’m officially a warrior?”</p>
<p>Loki pulled him forward and put his free hand on Peter’s opposite shoulder like an accolade. “Indeed, you are, Peter Parker.” He said and then stepped back. “Brother?”</p>
<p>“What is your wish?” Thor asked.</p>
<p>Loki smiled. “I need a ride home.”</p>
<p>“Easily done. I’ll inform Heimdall.” Thor threw an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “But not until after you’ve had a drink with me and these other heroes.”</p>
<p>“All right!” Darcy held up her fist for Thor to bump. “Let the games begin.”</p>
<p>Loki looked up at his brother.</p>
<p>“Do not be afraid.” Thor grinned. “I will protect you from Lady Darcy.”</p>
<p>“You’ll pardon me, brother, but I’m not at all sure you’re her match.”</p>
<p>Thor roared laughter, and when the Thunder God laughed, everyone laughed.</p>
<p>While their friends were distracted, Deadpool took Peter by the wrist and pulled him into the shadows of some potted palms. “Want to ditch these nerds?” he said.</p>
<p>“These are my people.” Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Deadpool sighed. “The things I do for love.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I really appreciate it. You know, some of those guys would be your friends too. I mean, if you wanted something like that. Mr. Barnes likes you. He pretends not to, but I can tell.”</p>
<p>“You’re all the friends I need, Shortcake.”</p>
<p>“Dude, don’t make me cry.” Peter paused. “I’d feel better if I knew you had friends while I’m off at school.”</p>
<p>“Huh? You’re only in school a few hours a day.”</p>
<p>“I mean when I go to college. I told you MIT accepted me.” Peter rolled his eyes. “As if they’d turn me down after Mr. Stark sponsored me.”</p>
<p>“There’s also the small matter of you having a brain the size of Jupiter.”</p>
<p>Peter ducked his head, pleased and embarrassed by the compliment. “Will you think about maybe meeting Mr. Barnes? He’d be a great sparring partner.”</p>
<p>“At the risk of being repetitive, you’re the only sparring partner I need.”</p>
<p>“While I’m away though.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll come with you.” Deadpool looked into Peter’s eyes. “No?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I could handle you and college at the same time.”</p>
<p>“You have a point, but it doesn’t make me feel any better about this.”</p>
<p>Peter put his arms around Deadpool. “I’ll miss you too.”</p>
<p>“So, this is a done deal?”</p>
<p>“Come on, you knew I’d being going to college after graduation.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, I knew it, but I didn’t quite believe it, you know?”</p>
<p>“I know. I really do. It’s not like I want to leave, but… I want to go.”</p>
<p>“That actually made sense.” Deadpool did his best to cocoon Peter with his body. “And I understand. I do. I’m lucky to have as much of you as I do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. I never, ever thought someone like you would, you know, be attracted to someone like me. You’re just <i>so</i> cool and I’m just… not.”</p>
<p>“So… we don’t deserve each other? It’s mutual?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. “We’re made for each other. That’s what I think.”</p>
<p>“Argh!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like me, but seriously, Shortcake, I want whatever is best for you, whether it includes me or not. I don’t know how or why it happened, but I care about you more than I care about myself. Even more than I care about nailing you some day.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s… crude but sincere.” Peter framed Deadpool’s face with his hands. “Let me put it in words you’ll understand. I’m not even close to bored with you yet.”</p>
<p>“You mean that?”</p>
<p>Peter laughed.</p>
<p>“So, can we go home now?” Deadpool asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“No, but we can make out for a while before we go back to the party, if you want.”</p>
<p>Deadpool glanced at the lights and then back at Peter’s face. “Might as well,” he said. “They’re playing our song.”</p>
<p>The pounding rhythm of Bad Romance provided the soundtrack for a brief but righteous make-out session. When they returned to the party, Darcy was the first to spot the hickey on Peter’s neck, but she certainly wasn’t the last to give him shit about it. He didn’t care. He wore Deadpool’s mark like a badge, a sign his rite of passage was over. He might have been a trifle premature, some might even say cocky, but others would say he’d earned the right to strut a little attitude.</p>
<p>Tony Stark was among the latter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue</p>
<p>Three months later…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter looked down at the traffic far below from his reclining position on a beam high on the Brooklyn Bridge. The top of the bridge was one of his favorite places to chill, and the view was even better watching Deadpool climb up to be with him.</p>
<p>Deadpool reached the top to find Peter hanging upside-down from the girder. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I was going to kiss you upside-down.”</p>
<p>“Huh? What does that even mean?” Deadpool held out his arms. “Get down here.”</p>
<p>With complete trust, Peter let go and Deadpool caught him.</p>
<p>“Whattaya wanna do tonight, Spike?” Peter asked in a cartoon New York accent. </p>
<p>“What do I always want to do?”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Bingo!”</p>
<p> “I told Aunt May I was staying over tonight.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease me, Shortcake.”</p>
<p>“Would I ever?”</p>
<p>“The week you spent at MIT orientation was the fucking tease of the century.”</p>
<p>“Come on. It wasn’t that bad.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? I had to keep switching hands when I jacked off, so I’d have even definition.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed. “Yeah, I might have jerked off a couple of times thinking about you.”</p>
<p>“And now I’m turned on. Any chance you want to go to bed early?”</p>
<p>“Every chance in the world, but you know, a bed isn’t really mandatory.” Peter shot a web at a girder on the other side of the bridge. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Baby, I’m always ready for you.”</p>
<p>“I just knew you were going to say something lame like that.” Peter put his arm around Deadpool’s waist, and they jumped off the beam together.</p>
<p>Later that evening….</p>
<p>“Hey!” Peter called out from the living room of Deadpool’s house. “I thought we were good to go. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m, uh, just cleaning up a little.”</p>
<p>“Are you putting on some kind of costume or something weird like that?”</p>
<p>“Are you kink-shaming me?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“If I wanted to wear fishnet stockings, would you kick me out of bed?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“How about a Dolly Parton wig?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Light-up cock ring?”</p>
<p>“Dude, get out here.”</p>
<p>Deadpool came out of the bathroom naked except for a flailing Kermit the Frog thong.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Peter said succinctly. “That body.”</p>
<p>Deadpool vamped a little—okay, a lot—as he moved into the room. “What are you doing up there?”</p>
<p>Peter dropped, landed lightly on his feet, and Deadpool caught hold of him, pulling him into an embrace. Peter lifted his head for a kiss, but Deadpool just held him tighter. After a moment, Peter reached up and felt Deadpool’s face.</p>
<p>“Are you… crying?”</p>
<p>“What? Of course not. I’m just so badass that’s it leaking out of me.”</p>
<p>“Come on, man. Don’t do that. Not with me. Tell me what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Deadpool sank to his knees with his arms around Peter’s waist. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Peter’s abs.</p>
<p>Peter felt the shudder that ran the length of Deadpool’s body. “Tell me,” he said.</p>
<p>“Just let me hold you,” Deadpool whispered.</p>
<p>After another few moments went by, Peter lifted Deadpool’s chin so he could see his eyes. “You know I love you, right?”</p>
<p>“I hear you say it and I want to believe it.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you? I’ve tried to show you in all the ways I know how. What else can I do?”</p>
<p>“It ain’t you, kid.” Deadpool sighed heavily. “It’s just… I’m broken, you know? I’m damaged goods, and you— you’re fucking pristine.”</p>
<p>There was a long silence, and then Peter spoke in an oddly prim voice. “I’m not <i>that</i> pristine.”</p>
<p>Deadpool cocked his head like a dog that hears a familiar voice. “Are you actually quoting <i>Breakfast Club</i> to me?”</p>
<p>Peter widened his eyes. “What’s <i>Breakfast Club</i>, Spike?” he asked, his voice dripping sincerity. “Will you teach me all about it?”</p>
<p>“I love you so much right now.”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you do something about it?”</p>
<p>“Somebody had sassy for breakfast today and I like it!” Deadpool scooped Peter up in his arms like he intended to carry him over a threshold.</p>
<p>Peter laughed as he changed position with a supple move. His legs were now wrapped around Deadpool’s waist and his fingers were laced behind Deadpool’s neck. “Kiss me, Spike,” he said.</p>
<p>“Fuck that. You kiss me.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t hesitate. As soon as his lips touched Deadpool’s that glorious heat flared low in his belly warming him to his fingertips. He’d kissed at least half a dozen people, but none of them set him on fire like this. It was like every lyric of every love song coming true.</p>
<p>Deadpool responded enthusiastically, running his hands over Peter’s contours as the kiss morphed from tender to playful to hungry. “Nobody ever got me hotter faster,” Deadpool said hoarsely as he broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
<p>“You’re killin’ me. I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not your call.”</p>
<p>“Uh… what?” Deadpool paused in his nuzzling of Peter’s collarbones.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to decide if you deserve me. I do.”</p>
<p>“The fact that your world-class ass is filling my hands to perfection at the moment is a strong argument, Shortcake.”</p>
<p>“I’m not making, a, uh, an argument. I’m, uh, I’m making a choice.”</p>
<p>Deadpool hadn’t heard Peter stammer in a while and it made him pause. His Shortcake was seriously stressed, and it was his fault… again. Surely, the best thing he could do for Peter Parker was to go far away from him.</p>
<p>“What’re you— what are you thinking?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“I was thinking I should probably tell you I love you too, but dammit, I still feel like I’m not good enough.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just take my word for it?”</p>
<p>“You mean… trust you?”</p>
<p>Peter looked into Deadpool’s eyes. “Just accept that I want you and that you’re mine and there isn’t a damned thing you can do about it.”</p>
<p>“So forceful!” Deadpool cooed. “Promise you’ll be gentle with me.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’ll stop trying to get out of having sex with me?”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what it means. You’ve left me no choice.”</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“What?” Deadpool said.</p>
<p>“I just hope Mr. Stark doesn’t drop in.”</p>
<p>“That prick!”</p>
<p>“Um, not really.”</p>
<p>“Agree to disagree?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled. “Sure, if it means you’ll stop stalling.”</p>
<p>“Watch me.” Deadpool dropped to his knees, so his face was level with Peter’s crotch. Deftly, he unfastened Peter’s jeans and shoved them down his legs. The boxers followed.  “Thank you, Jesus!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Peter laughed.</p>
<p>“See if you think this is funny.” Deadpool took hold of Peter’s dick.</p>
<p>“Oh man.” Peter moaned. “That feels so amazing. I never get used to how good it feels.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything besides grab your joystick.”</p>
<p>“You’re touching me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve touched you plenty.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Peter smiled. “Now, show me something new.”</p>
<p>Deadpool moaned. “Fuck, you’re fucking kryptonite.”</p>
<p>“I’m what?”</p>
<p>“Kryptonite. It’s this stuff that turns Superman into just… man.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Um, it’s just a word for whatever your greatest weakness is.”</p>
<p>“Like an Achilles heel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly. You’re my Achilles heel.”</p>
<p>Peter grinned. “I kind of like that.”</p>
<p>Deadpool squeezed Peter’s cock, and Peter moaned loudly. Slowly, he shuttled his fist up and down as he traced Peter’s abs with his tongue.</p>
<p>Peter flinched, snickered, and then flinched when Deadpool darted the tip of his tongue into his bellybutton. “That super tickles.”</p>
<p>“Keep giving me feedback, Shortcake.” Deadpool lowered his head and ran his tongue around the head of Peter’s shaft.</p>
<p>Peter forgot to breathe for several minutes, forgot who and where he was, while Deadpool licked every millimeter of his cock down to the base and back up. His knees had one job and they failed to do it.</p>
<p>“Whoa.” Deadpool steadied Peter with his hands on his hips. “You want to sit down?”</p>
<p>“That’d be nice. Come here, Spike.” Peter tugged at Deadpool’s hair until he stood. “Kiss me like it’s the first time.”</p>
<p>“I’m on it.” Deadpool wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him up onto his toes. He looked into Peter’s eyes as he lowered his head, and then his mouth covered Peter’s. And it was same thrill as the first time he’d felt this silken slide of lips. He ran his tongue along Peter’s bottom lip and melted a little when Peter’s lips parted for him. When Peter’s tongue brushed his on its way into his mouth, Deadpool accepted the invitation. He spread his fingers over the taut hemispheres of Peter’s butt and pressed their lower halves tightly together.</p>
<p>Peter loved this part. He loved all of the parts of this dance, but this one was really excellent. The way Deadpool’s tongue curled around his made his insides turn to lava, or something else really hot and gooey. The feel of Deadpool’s hard cock pulsing against his was enough to make him go off, but there was more good stuff to come. He could hold out. He <i>could</i>.</p>
<p>And then Deadpool rolled his hips and his hard shaft rubbed against Peter’s, and there was no holding back. Peter came with a small, choked cry, clutching Deadpool’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Peter whispered.</p>
<p>“You always say that. Don’t you know how happy it makes me that I get you so excited?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled. “How happy?”</p>
<p>“I’d be glad to explain, but in order to do that, I need you to be completely receptive.” Deadpool physically turned Peter around and bent him over the arm of the sofa.</p>
<p>“Are we doing what I hope we’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was going to rub up against your fine ass until I shot off, but what were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Peter looked over his shoulder. “I thought maybe, you know, we were finally going all the way.”</p>
<p>“All the way, Shortcake?”</p>
<p>“You know, anal sex.”</p>
<p>“Yikes! Does a less sexy term exist?”</p>
<p>“I was watching this video called <i>Anal Antics</i> and—”</p>
<p>“So, a less sexy term <i>does</i> exist.”</p>
<p>“Will you let me finish?”</p>
<p>“I thought you already did.” Deadpool smirked. “It’s my turn now.”</p>
<p>“Right!” Peter said brightly. “So, if you can wait five minutes—”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can.” Peter walked to the bathroom. “Go to the bedroom while I get a couple of things,” he called back.</p>
<p>Deadpool dithered while he waited. Did he want this? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, and yet…. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he was. He’d chased Peter relentlessly with the express goal of nailing him, but his heart kept getting in the way. Not for anything in the universe would he risk hurting his Shortcake.</p>
<p>Peter returned with lube in one hand and a towel in the other. He tossed the lube to Deadpool and got on the bed. “I’m assuming you know what to do with that. If you don’t, the videos I watched were very… explicit, you know? Almost like tutorials.”</p>
<p>“Um….”</p>
<p>“Look, I want to do it. I’m ready. What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Could you slow down for just a second?”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who said you couldn’t wait.”</p>
<p>Deadpool bit his lip. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me say it out loud… again.”</p>
<p>“Look, if you want me to fuck you, just say so.”</p>
<p>Peter looked shocked for a split-second and then broke into a huge grin. “I want you to fuck me till I beg for mercy.”</p>
<p>Deadpool pretended to stagger backward with a hand over his heart. “Jeez, Shortcake, you don’t have to give me a heart attack.”</p>
<p>“Seriously though, let’s do this.”</p>
<p>“Shortcake, I am going to make this so good for you.”</p>
<p>“That sounds promising. So… am I okay on my back or should I…?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, on your back is fine. So fine.” Deadpool licked his lips nervously.</p>
<p>“I trust you, so let’s get on with it, okay?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I mean, we don’t have to do everything right away. Some things we don’t ever have to do at all, if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Why are you still stalling?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want this to be something you built up in your head like it’s the end game or something.”</p>
<p>“It’s more like a new kind of food. How do I know if I like it if I don’t try it?”</p>
<p>“How can I argue with that?” Deadpool put down the condom and picked up the lube. “You know what this is for?”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled at Deadpool. “You’re being so sweet.” His words affected Deadpool as he knew they would.</p>
<p>“Sweet? I’ll show you sweet.” Deadpool met Peter’s eyes. “You just try to stay relaxed, and let me work. Sweet….” He trailed off into muttering.</p>
<p>Peter jumped when Deadpool ran a finger up his crack. “Whoa!”</p>
<p>“You call that relaxed?”</p>
<p>“It’s cold!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, my bad.”</p>
<p>Deadpool got on with it but slowly. He took his time preparing Peter to receive him despite frequent comments urging him to hurry. Finally, he eased his forefinger into Peter up to the first knuckle.</p>
<p>“Uh okay,” Peter said in a strained voice. “If that’s what one finger feels like, I don’t know if….” He stopped speaking abruptly as a bolt of pleasure shot through him.</p>
<p>Deadpool curled his finger and rubbed the small swelling on the upper surface of Peter’s sheath again. He smiled when Peter reacted with a groan of pleasure and a thrust of his hips. He repeated the coaxing gesture until Peter’s legs were trembling, and he was gasping for breath.</p>
<p>“Ready or not,” Deadpool said as he took himself in hand.</p>
<p>“Do it,” Peter said breathlessly.</p>
<p>Deadpool pulled Peter’s ass onto his thighs, settled Peter’s calves on his shoulders, and nuzzled the head of his cock against Peter’s lube-shiny port.  He worked it through the tight ring of muscle and felt Peter tense up. Pausing on the threshold, he took a few moments to soothe him with light caresses. Not until Peter relaxed again did Deadpool ease forward, leaning in, entering him by millimeters until half his length was sheathed.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Peter let out a long breath.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Peter blinked away tears. “It <i>hurts</i>, Spike.”</p>
<p>“You want to stop?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Peter sounded indignant now. “I’ve been hurt worse dancing with you.”</p>
<p>“All right then.” As gently as possible, Deadpool drew back and pushed in again.</p>
<p>Peter let out a grunt and his toes curled tightly, but he absorbed the pain and waited impatiently for it to start feeling good.</p>
<p>Deadpool got a rhythm going and wrapped his fingers around Peter’s wilted cock. He shifted his weight and entered Peter at a new angle as he stroked him. This evoked a strong reaction.</p>
<p>Peter moaned each time the blunt head of Deadpool’s cock passed over the spot inside him that made fireworks go off at his core. He dropped his feet to the mattress and lifted his ass, meeting Deadpool’s thrust halfway. It felt so good, he kept thrusting, fucking Deadpool’s fist as Deadpool fucked him.</p>
<p>Deadpool’s excitement climbed another notch at Peter’s enthusiastic response. It took some willpower and a lot of talent to maintain a steady stroke with Peter counterthrusting wildly, but Deadpool managed the feat while shuttling his fist on Peter’s cock to the same beat.</p>
<p>Peter lost all sense of time or place. His world was waves of intense pleasure that crashed over him as he lay anchored to the bed by Deadpool’s hard shaft. The ripples became a sustained surge that lifted him up to a pinnacle of pleasure. He gave a choked cry as he climaxed again and dribbled a few drops in Deadpool’s grip.</p>
<p>Lust, pride, and exhilaration rose rampant in Deadpool as his lover came undone at his touch. He let go of Peter’s sated dick and took hold of his hips. Holding Peter firmly in place, Deadpool thrust powerfully for a few strokes until his orgasm broke over him like a tsunami. His fingers sank into resilient muscles as his seed reeled out deep inside Peter. For a brief eternity, neither man moved. They remained united, body and spirit, as they recovered from the whirlwind sex.</p>
<p>Deadpool moved first, gingerly disengaging. His softening cock slid easily from the slippery channel, and he moved to lie on his side beside Peter. Gently, he put a hand on Peter’s cheek.</p>
<p>Peter opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Deadpool. “So that’s what it’s like,” he said hoarsely.</p>
<p>“It was good?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, and Deadpool moved to kiss his forehead. “I wasn’t sure at first,” Peter said. “It hurt. I mean, you’re not, um, small, but then… wow.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could make it good for you, Shortcake.”</p>
<p>Peter threw an arm over Deadpool’s chest and a leg over Deadpool’s thigh. He nestled his cheek in the hollow of Deadpool’s neck and sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>“You want to cuddle?” Deadpool asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Why? Is it too gay for you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Deadpool said quickly. “You got me all wrong, homes. This is my jam.” He wrapped both arms around Peter and held him close. After a few moments, he realized Peter had drifted into sleep. Deadpool inhaled deeply, savoring the summery scent of Peter’s hair, the oceanic trace of recent sex, and the ineffable perfume of contentment. With his world held safely in his arms, he fell asleep and his dreams were untroubled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>